


Unfinished Business

by silvertrails



Series: Unfinished Business [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Reincarnation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 21,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is dead. Thomas Jefferson must deal with the consequences, and his own regrets.Will Thomas have a second chance to get to know Alexander better?I will add characters and pairings as I post the fic.Please do not remix, repost, or translate my story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander Hamilton is dead.

**Unfinished Business  
** By CC  
May, 2017 

I do not own Hamilton-Miranda characters. I’m just playing with them for a little while.

* * *

**The Capitol, 1804**

Thomas Jefferson stood near the window in his office, holding the message an aide had brought moments ago. Alexander Hamilton was dead, after a duel with Vice President Aaron Burr. The reasons for the duel were unclear. Burr had taken offense at something Hamilton had said, or at Hamilton’s attitude toward him. It did not matter. Hamilton had died after missing his shot, and Aaron Burr had escaped to avoid a trial for murder. 

Hamilton had made many enemies, and Thomas himself had never been fond of the man. He had never liked Alexander Hamilton, so why was he feeling this strange discomfort at his death? They had barely spoken after the General retired, and in the end, Hamilton had given Thomas his support over Burr.

That was probably the reason why Burr had demanded a satisfaction, an apology the stubborn Hamilton had refused to give. True to himself through the end. Thomas still remembered his passion, his genius when it came to financial issues… His loyalty to Great Britain, and his opposition to help France in her hour of need. 

Hamilton had been a complicated person, a lover of monarchy, a loud mouth, a scoundrel who had Washington in his pocket, and yet Lafayette had considered him a good friend. Thomas could not believe that a fine man like Gilbert would believe there was value in Hamilton. 

At least his financial system, evil as it may be, had granted the Union a respite from the debts of war. James had mentioned that a few days ago over a cup of wine. Thomas wondered what he was thinking now.

A knock on the door shook him out of his musings. 

“Mister President, Secretary Madison is here.”

“Let him in.”

James was holding a paper in one hand and his handkerchief in the other. “Have you heard about Burr and Hamilton?”

Thomas nodded, and gestured for Madison to take a seat. “I have.” 

“And what do you think?”

Thomas looked at his friend. What did he think of Alexander’s death? Why was he calling him by name now? That had been a moment of weakness, nothing else. He shook his head and started pacing along the room.

James watched him for a moment. “Sit down, Thomas. We need to speak about this.”

Thomas stopped, startled. “I wanted him gone from the political arena, but I never wanted him dead,” he said.

“Of course not. You look shaken, Thomas.”

Thomas sat down. “A man we knew has been killed in a duel, my Vice President is nowhere to be found. I cannot say that I will miss Burr, but the situation is complicated. He is part of the Government, a Democratic Republican, and he killed the Federalists' leader.”

_He killed Alexander._

“Hamilton’s death will make him a martyr,” James said. “I can see the Federalists making sure it is so. They will gain the people’s sympathy again.”

Thomas looked at James sharply before he quickly schooled his face into a calmer expression. 

“I only meant to say… I did not want him dead, either.” He coughed into his handkerchief. 

“I know, James. Here, drink some water.”

James nodded and took a long drink before setting the glass down. “Are you making a statement about the duel?”

Thomas thought about it for a moment. It would be right thing to do, to rise above their rivalry, and honor the man for his service to the Union. He had tried to do that when he visited Martha Washington… a year after the General’s death… 

“Thomas?”

He stood. “No. There will be enough ceremonies to honor him. I will keep a respectful silence. Let his comrades honor him. We have enough in our plate with Burr on the run.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened 14 years ago.

**New York, 1790**

The dinner with James Madison and Hamilton had been a success. Even if Hamilton’s plan was not the best option for the Union, it was necessary. Thomas still believed that it gave too much power to the central government, and to Hamilton himself. It was a necessary plan, though. Virginia had come out with the best possible deal concerning the Union’s debt consolidation, and with the location of the permanent capital. James had agreed not to oppose it too vigorously, and both Jefferson and Hamilton were tasked with convincing their supporters to vote for the other’s bill.

Once Hamilton and James left, Thomas sat down at his desk and wrote a letter to James Monroe. He had taken William Grayson’s seat after his death, so starting with him should be fruitful. In his letter, Thomas told him about the slight changes in Hamilton’s plan, and admitted that it would give the Union renewed credit in Europe. Once he was satisfied with the letter, Thomas wrote another one and sent them to the mail with his aide. He then planned the visits he would have to make the next day. He hoped Hamilton was doing the same. Once Thomas was done, he decided to take a walk to clear his head.

It was early evening, and Maiden Lane was still full of people, most of them returning home, a group of them obviously coming from South Street. Taxes on imports gave the Government a means to increase its incomes without recurring to personal taxes every time money was needed. 

The sun was sinking behind him as Thomas reached the docks. He missed his evening walks, and riding on horseback through the land surrounding Monticello. Breathing some fresh air near the sea was a good substitute. The air was pleasant, if a bit warm. Thomas closed his eyes and sighed contentedly.

He heard a small sound, and his eyes fell on Hamilton, standing alone a few paces ahead. He should have known that Hamilton would be here, checking the Customs House. This one was always worried about taxes and revenues. Did he ever find a moment to relax? Thomas remembered that Hamilton had spoken of creating a maritime service to enforce the 1789 law, and prevent smuggling. 

Hamilton was looking at him, a small frown on his forehead, arms crossed over his chest. His hair was loose, and he looked tired, and annoyed. Thomas shrugged and made a small wave at him. Hamilton nodded in acknowledgment and turned his eyes away. 

They stayed like that for a moment, in blessed silence, until Hamilton decided to break the peace. 

“What are you doing here, Jefferson?”

Always ready for a fight, Thomas mused, “Enjoying the night breeze.”

Hamilton looked at him for a moment. “It’s quiet around here at this hour. It’s never quiet during the day.”

Thomas smiled a little. “I thought you didn’t like quiet.”

Hamilton smiled too, but he looked tense, and… sad? 

“Sometimes I come here when I need to think,” he said. “There is much work to do, but I’m glad we have an agreement.”

“An agreement that still needs Congress approval,” Thomas said, “but I am confident we will get it with James’ help.”

“Hopefully…”

Thomas decided to pass that. “I do miss quiet,” he said. “A man must enjoy what nature gives, but sometimes he has to leave its peaceful cradle and come to the city to work for the good of humanity.”

“Nature is not always peaceful,” Hamilton said. 

Thomas leaned forward on his walking stick. “No, it is not. I have heard that there are frequent hurricanes and storms in the Caribbean Islands. You must find this much more peaceful---”

Hamilton was pale, and wide eyed, but he recovered quickly. “Yes. I should go now.”

“Alexander, are you all right?”

Hamilton stopped and looked at him, surprise clear in his eyes. For a moment Thomas could not take his own off the other man’s face. Something was happening inside him, something he had never anticipated. Thomas shook his head.

“Hamilton, I---”

“I am all right, Thomas,” Hamilton said, an eerie expression on his pale face. “Now I must go. I have much work to do, and letters to write.”

“Of course,” Thomas said. 

Hamilton stood there, as if debating with himself about something, but them he ran a hand through his hair and with a last nod, rushed away. 

Thomas did not move until Alexander… No, Hamilton, was out of view. Then, still unsettled, he turned around and returned to his house. He could feel a headache coming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, not a summary. The real Lafayette bought lands in French Guyana. He wanted to free slaves and give them a place to live. I don't think he got to do it.

**New York, 2017**

Gilbert leaned forward, looking at the charts he had prepared to support his proposal. He was looking for a scholarship that allowed him to travel to French Guyana and study the Wayampi natives. There was a group of them who still lived without contact with Western civilization, and Gilbert wanted to understand the reason for this. He was hoping to speak with the contacted Wayampi. He was also interested in the Maroon groups living along the Maroni River, but he was trying hard to concentrate on one project at a time. He wanted to get his PhD one day, after all.

He leaned back on his chair and rubbed his eyes. Having been at his laptop for hours, he was tired, but two more paragraphs and he would be done. Gilbert checked the proposal budget one last time, but before he could continue writing a loud scream came out of Thomas’ bedroom. 

Another nightmare. What was wrong with his cousin? Gilbert rushed upstairs. He could hear Thomas' voice through the door, mumbling incoherently, agitated.

“Thomas?”

“Lafayette?”

_What?_

“I’m coming in, Thomas.”

He opened the door and found Thomas sitting on his bed, eyes wide, and panting as if he had run a marathon. Gilbert approached his cousin, trying to hide his concern. 

“Did you have another nightmare?”

Thomas started. “What is your surname?”

“You know it, Thomas.”

“Just tell me!”

“Lafrère…”

Thomas nodded quickly. He massaged his temples with his fingers. “And what is mine?”

Gilbert was starting to seriously worry. “Thomas---”

“Just answer me, please…”

“Jeffers.”

“All right, thank you,” Thomas said, and let himself back down on the bed, an arm over his eyes. 

“Umm… Thomas, are you all right?”

“Just a headache,” he murmured. He was starting to fall asleep again. 

Thomas had always suffered from migraines, and only long stays at his house in Virginia helped him to fully relax. They were living in New York now, lodging in an apartment in Maiden Lane. Gilbert was glad to be in New York. As much as he loved Virginia, it was a bit too quiet for him. 

And Thomas’ office was in New York anyway. 

They were maternal cousins, apparently both descendants of ancient families. They looked very much alike, though Thomas was a few years older. Gilbert was French, though he had lived in America for long periods, and Thomas had been at Gilbert’s house in the Auvergne many times. They had lived together in Paris too. Being an only child, Thomas was the closest Gilbert had to a brother.

Maybe they should go to Virginia on the upcoming holidays. Thomas would relax, and they could ride on horseback and spend their time walking around, speaking of the many interests they had in common. Or they could simply stay indoors and have a cup of wine.

_But first I have to finish my proposal._

Gilbert looked at Thomas, who was sleeping calmly now. Hopefully this Lafayette thing was simply the after effect of reading too many books about the man. Gilbert also admired him, and had read all the biographies he could find, but he would keep them away from Thomas from now on. The last thing his cousin needed was to become obsessed with a dead hero, even if he was writing a book about the American Revolution. Thomas was a lawyer, but he also loved history, botanic, architecture… He needed a rest, and Gilbert was going to make sure that he got it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, not a summary. I read that Thomas Jefferson was given honorary Doctor in Laws degrees by Harvard, Princeton, and Yale. I gave him a real one in Harvard. :)

Thomas woke up feeling as if he had not rested at all. He had a headache, thankfully not a big one. He would gladly stay in bed, but he had to be at Court today. One of the firm’s most important clients was having problems with a hotel he was planning to build. While digging the earth to make the foundations, he had found vestiges on an ancient Native American encampment. 

This won’t be an easy one, Thomas mused as he slid his feet to the floor. He was hoping to reach an agreement with the descendants of the natives whose ancestors lived there. He had to tread carefully, though, and keep his client from saying anything foolish during the audience.

He took a couple Advil, hoping to keep a coming migraine at bay. He might need to wear dark glasses to avoid making things worse. The day was sunny. Thomas quickly took a shower and dressed, hoping that Gilbert had prepared coffee. He was probably asleep, though. Thomas had found Gilbert completely concentrated on his laptop, a pile of books to his left, and a mug of coffee to his right. 

The scent of noisette café, his favorite, filled his nostrils as he reached the kitchen. Gilbert was already up, busy with a tray where he had placed a mug with coffee and two croissants au beurre. There was apple juice too. 

Gilbert looked up, startled. That was strange.

“Thomas?”

“Hey, Gilbert. Is that for me?” Thomas grinned. “I’d love to have breakfast in bed every day, but I’m in a hurry today.”

Gilbert placed the mug and the croissants on the table. “Sit down. You have to eat something if you took Advil.” 

Well, Thomas had time for breakfast, though not much.

“Oui, maman. Wait, how do you know I took Advil?”

Gilbert looked at him for a moment. “Last night you told me that you had a headache.”

“I did?”

“Just eat so I can go to the university. I already sent my proposal, but it’s always a good idea to make sure it arrived. I know it did but… You know.”

Thomas could see that Gilbert was nervous. “I’m sure you will get the scholarship, cousin. You can leave, unless you wish me to give you a ride?”

“That’s not necessary, thank you. I’ll take my bike.”

Gilbert refused to get a car when he could ride a bike. Thomas wondered if his cousin would rather go to Columbia riding on horseback. 

Thomas quickly drank his coffee and ate one croissant. After a last check on his appearance on the mirror in the hall, he grabbed his briefcase and his dark glasses, and rushed to his car. 

He could not remember telling Gilbert about his headache, but right now he needed to concentrate on the audience. He finally arrived at court, and entered the building with his client. The representative of the Native Americans living north from the ancient encampment was already there with his lawyer. Thomas deftly avoided the press, and entered the courtroom. 

It wasn’t easy to find some common ground, but in the end Thomas managed to get an agreement with the other lawyer. Archeologists would explore the place along with Native American experts and they would determine what to do after the research was over. Thomas’ client was not that happy, as he owned the land, but there were procedures that had to be followed. 

Thomas was about to leave the courtroom when a young man with brown eyes and longish dark hair came towards him and offered his hand.

“Doctor Jeffers, that was brilliant. My name is Alexander Hamel.”

Thomas shook the offered hand. “Thank you, Mister Hamel. Are you a graduate Law student at Columbia?”

“I am, but I got a major in Political Science in College. There is so much to learn, and so little time. I heard you got a Doctoral Degree at Harvard.”

Thomas grinned. “That’s correct…”

“Please don’t think I have been researching on your career, Doctor Jeffers. I might have, but it was Gilbert who told me.”

“You know Gilbert?”

“We are friends.”

“Aha…”

“Well, I'm pleased to have made your acquaintance, and it was all very enlightening. Now I have to go.”

And just as fast as he had come, Hamel left in a blur of paper and flying dark hair. Thomas could feel a headache starting, but he put on his glasses and rushed to his car. There was work to be done at his office, and he had to be there to make sure everything was finished in time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette and Hamilton drinking coffee, and speaking about Thomas, and other things...

After making sure that his proposal was where it should be, Gilbert was finally able to relax. He wanted this project to work so much that sometimes he wondered if there was another thing driving him to do it. He could have gone anywhere else, but as soon as he read about the French Guyana, he wanted to go there. He had been there with Thomas when they were younger, and it had only fueled his need to understand the place and its people. 

Maybe he would know once he got there. For now he had to go to the Starbucks on 2929 Broadway where Alexander was waiting for him. It would be packed at this hour, nearly noon, but hopefully his friend had remembered to save a seat for him. Gilbert would have preferred to meet at the Tolousaine, but Alexander did not like it that much. 

Gilbert found Alexander sitting at a table, laptop open, a Venti cup, probably full of some sort of too sugared coffee, beside him. His books were on a chair, but he moved them to the table as soon as he saw Gilbert.

“Hey! I was saving this seat for you, Gil.” He grinned. “Did you finish your project?”

“Of course I did, Alex. What about you?”

A book fell off from the unsteady tower on the table. Gilbert picked it up, shaking his head.

“I need them all,” Alexander said. “Go get your coffee. I have news!”

Gilbert got himself a vanilla latte, something to eat, returned to the table. “Well, tell me about your news.”

Alexander looked at him, and grinned. “You do look a lot like your cousin.”

Ah, now Gilbert understood…

“You met Thomas?”

“Yes! I was at the court this morning, and he was simply brilliant while defending a difficult case. You must know about it.” When Gilbert nodded, Alexander continued. “I introduced myself after the audience was over. I might have mentioned that I knew that he studied at Harvard. I should know, after all. He will give a conference next week, and I study Law.”

Gilbert shook his head, “Breathe, Alexander. Good. Why do you insist on stalking Thomas, mon ami? I don’t think he’ll appreciate it. He is very private with his work.”

“It was a public audience, and I study Law! And I’m not stalking him. I’m just curious about him. I mentioned you too.”

Gilbert laughed. “Great! Now he’ll ask me who the petit harceleur is!”

Alexander frowned. “I’m not a stalker, and I’m not small! You two are just too tall.”

“Please tell me that you didn’t tell Thomas that he was brilliant.”

“But he was!”

“At least you fed his ego.”

Alexander ignored Gilbert’s words, and turned his eyes to his laptop. Gilbert let him be, his mind going back to the previous night. After his last nightmare, Thomas had looked like hell in the morning. Gilbert was glad to know that the audience had gone well. Even a smitten Alexander Hamilton would have noticed if things had gone wrong.

“Gil?”

Gilbert smiled. “What is it?”

“You looked worried for a moment. Is something wrong?”

“No. Everything is all right.”

Alexander looked as if he did not believe him, but Gilbert did his best to ignore his friend’s searching eyes. He was not going to tell Alexander that he was worried about Thomas. He could see his friend blurting all out the next moment he met – by chance – with his cousin.

“I was wondering… Is Thomas with someone?”

Gilbert rolled his eyes. “Alexander, mon ami, you barely know Thomas at all. Why would you ask that?”

Alexander shrugged.

“Listen, Alex, I let this go because I thought that you simply admired him. Thomas is a great lawyer, and his defense of civil rights is admirable. He is an activist, a champion of the rights of people, if you wish to see the romantic side of it. But you don’t know him at all.”

“I know that. I don’t even know how this started but since the first time I heard him speak at that rally in favor of minorities, I can’t stop thinking of him. I do believe that he is a bit of a dreamer, and we probably wouldn’t agree on other issues but…”

“I believe that Thomas is straight, Alexander.”

“How would you know?”

“I don’t know, but I’ve never seen him with another man.”

Alexander paled slightly. “So he has a girlfriend?”

_I’m going to regret this._

“He had a fiancé, but she died a couple of years ago. It hit him hard. I’m not saying that he would never consider being with a man. I’m just saying that you should stop forming those scenarios in your mind.”

Alexander closed his eyes briefly. “Right,” he said. “I need to finish writing this. I have so much work to do.”

Gilbert nodded. “I’ll bring you something to eat.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas meets James Mason...

When Thomas arrived at his office, there was a man waiting for him. He looked vaguely familiar, but Thomas could not place the face with any event in his life. Was this man a new client? Another graduate student like that friend of Gilbert, perhaps? 

Hopefully not, he mused, as he nodded in greeting before turning to Penny, his secretary.

“Good morning, Doctor Jeffers. Mr. Mason is here for an interview.”

“I see.”

The firm was looking for a replacement of one of their junior partners, and Thomas had agreed to take care of the interviews. It was nearly lunch time, but he was not hungry anyway. 

“Mr. Mason, I will see you in a moment,” he said. 

“Thank you, Dr. Jeffers.”

Thomas entered his office, and after a briefing from Penny about the urgent matters and the next interviews for the day, he asked her to let Mr. Mason in. He picked up Mason’s CV.

“Good morning, Mr. Mason.”

They shook hands and Thomas had a strange feeling of déjà vu when the younger man’s brown eyes looked at him.

_I must be more tired than I thought._

“It’s Doctor Mason, actually. Thank you for seeing me, Doctor Jeffers.”

They sat around a low coffee table. “I apologize for making you wait. I had a case at Court early this morning, and it took longer than expected.”

“I understand.”

Thomas opened the folder, and quickly looked at the first pages. It was better than expected from the usual applicants. 

“I see you graduated in Princeton with Honors. I considered going to Princeton, but most of my family went to Harvard. Both have good Law Doctorate programs.”

“I agree. I considered Harvard too, but Princeton program was more suited to my interests.”

“Which are?”

“Apart from Law, I have major in Political Philosophy. I believe that a lawyer needs to understand the institutions that brought about certain laws, and why our country chose our current political system.”

Thomas nodded. “Philosophy is one of Princeton’s best areas. I also believe that a deep understanding of the origin of law, its spirit, is necessary for its correct and effective application.”

Mason looked at him. “I knew you would appreciate this view, which is why I came when I saw that your firm was hiring.”

There was something about Mason when he said those words, as if he really knew what Thomas would say. The headache threatened to return, but Thomas dismissed the pain by sheer force of will. He would have to rest before the rest of the applicants came, though he would like to hire Jemmy… 

Thomas froze.

_What is wrong with me?_

“Are you all right, Doctor Jeffers?”

Thomas opened his eyes. When had he closed them? “Just tired.”

Mason looked doubtful, and concerned. “If you’d prefer---”

Thomas smiled. “There is no need. I assure you that it is nothing a short rest cannot fix. So tell me, why should I hire you, Doctor Mason?”

“First of all, I believe that I will be an asset to your firm, Doctor Jeffers. I have experience both in civil and penal law. I have studied the most important cases your firm has taken, and I have a fairly good idea of what would be demanded for me. I also have suggestions about possible improvements…”

They spoke for nearly an hour, and Thomas was impressed by Mason’s experience and knowledge. Eventually Mason took his leave, and Thomas sat at his desk, thinking of how good would be to have someone like him working on the firm. Mason understood Thomas’ visions, and even when they disagreed, his opinions had been well founded. 

There was that troubling feeling of déjà vu, and the nickname that came to Thomas’ mind, but Mason was a capable man. Unless one of the other applicants was a genius, Thomas would recommend his peers from the board of senior partners to hire him. 

There was a knock on the door.

“Come in.”

It was Penny, and she had a bag with a sandwich and a bottle with apple juice. Thomas smiled, feeling hungry for the first time since he left his apartment. Meeting Hamel had given him a headache, though he could not blame it all on the over-enthusiastic younger man. Meeting Mason had been like a calm breeze, but it had disturbed Thomas in a way. He needed a rest, even if he stayed in New York. 

Going back to Virginia for the holidays would be nice, though. He would have to think about it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More meetings!
> 
> A note: Hercules Mulligan's wife was Elizabeth Sanders.

Gilbert left Alexander in Starbucks, still working on his project, and returned to campus. He had received a call from an old friend who had returned from South America recently, and they had agreed to meet there. Hercules Mason, one of the best investigative journalists he knew. Gilbert had met Hercules in Williamsburg, and they had instantly felt a connection. It was almost as if they had met in another life. 

When Gilbert had mentioned this, Hercules had smiled. They had shared their ideas over forced labor and the remains of ancient civilizations over a cup of wine, and then ended up in a bar drinking so much beer that Hercules had taken Gilbert to his apartment. 

Thankfully, Thomas had been otherwise occupied. Sometimes his cousin would take his “older brother” role too seriously. 

“Laf!”

Hercules was the only person to call him Laf. The nickname had always felt right coming from him.

Gilbert turned around and smiled. “Herc!”

“You’re late,” Hercules said, grinning. 

“Not quite. I was trying to convince Alexander to go home, but he will stay in Starbucks until they throw him out.”

Hercules frowned slightly. “He will exhaust himself if he goes on like that.”

Gilbert looked at Hercules, surprised. “You seem to know him well. Do I speak so much about him?”

Hercules shook his head. “No, but he always seems to be working on something. Let’s get some beers? I have news about our mutual interests, and other news.”

“Oh! Are you finally going to ask Lizzie to marry you?”

“I already have, but let’s go to a place where we can talk.”

Gilbert would have suggested his apartment, but with Thomas not feeling well it would be a terrible idea to bring a visitor. Hercules could be really loud when he was drinking, and Gilbert himself was no better.

“How about the Dead Poet?” 

Hercules smiled, and placed an arm around Gilbert’s shoulders. “The Dead Poet it is!”

The beer selection was not as good as that in the George Keeley’s, but the Dead Poet would be quiet enough before evening. Once there they asked for beer, sandwiches and fries, and once they had eaten it all, they asked for another round of beer, and sat back to exchange news.

“So when is the wedding?”

Hercules laughed. “Not so fast! Let me get used to the idea first.”

“Let Lizzie get used to the idea, you mean! I am sure you’ve already chosen the kids’ names.”

“Whoa! Slow down. Lizzie still has to take care of some stuff, and I have to travel to South America again.”

“Did you find what you’re looking for?”

Hercules nodded. “I did, but it’s a dangerous place, so I’m going alone.”

“No. We agreed on this, I am coming with you.”

“I’m not going to the Guyana yet, Laf. I am going to the Amazon Jungle. It’s a risky place, at least the part I will visit. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you.”

Gilbert looked at Hercules. “Then why are you going there if it’s so dangerous? I say that’s a reason for me to go with you. Where are you going?”

“There is a place deep in the jungle where no contacted natives live. Apparently there are drug dealers near the area, and they are forcing those natives to work for them.”

“That’s something their government has to fix, Herc.”

“And they are doing it, or trying to. Who do you think will take me there? I’m not looking for a Pulitzer here, man. I will write about this so our government understands it cannot cut the DEA budget there. After all, the demand for drugs comes mainly from here.”

“So you are going to see the truth and write about it.”

“Yes, and I’m going to make sure everybody here who cares about those poor people sees it. Those who don’t care, but at least care about young people and drugs over here will see it too.”

“It’s a noble cause, Herc. I still would like to go with you, but…” Gilbert trailed off when he saw another guy enter the bar. He looked like Hercules, but he was dressed formally. 

Hercules turned around and smiled. “James! How did you know I was here?”

James smiled too. “I didn’t, but I’m glad I found you, brother.”

Gilbert knew that Hercules had a brother, but he never expected them to be twins! They looked exactly the same, like Thomas and Gilbert, but they were clearly the same age too.

“Gilbert, this is my brother James Mason.”

James offered his hand. “Nice to meet you, monsieur Laf---”

“Lafrère, that’s his surname, James.” 

“Nice to meet you too,” Gilbert said, taking James’ hand, “and call me Gilbert, please. I didn’t know you and Herc where twins.”

“I am older than him,” Hercules said. 

“No, you are not, little brother.”

James sat at the table and loosened his tie. “I was going to eat something before heading home.”

“How was the interview?” Hercules asked. 

“I think it was good, but one can never know who will come next. I have applied for a post at Jeffers & Monroe.”

“So I take you met my cousin?”

“Yes, I met him. He is a fine Lawyer. His reputation as an efficient and incorruptible man precedes him.”

Gilbert smiled. “Thomas is great. He loves his job, and all the other interests he has. Sometimes I wonder how he manages to concentrate on one career when his mind is curious about so many other things.”

Hercules smiled. “James is great at his career too.”

“Hercules…”

“Now you can say that I'm a great reporter too, brother.”

James laughed, and ordered food and another round of beer. “What will Gilbert think of us, Hercules?”

“Don’t worry,” Gilbert said. I also believe I am great at what I do.”

The waitress brought the beer, and James raised his glass, “To family and new friends,” he said, “and to freedom.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is in trouble, and Gilbert is concerned.

Gilbert wasn’t home when Thomas arrived at their apartment. Surely his cousin was having fun with friends, or waiting for a professor to tell him something about his project. Either was possible with Gilbert. Thomas loosened his tie and poured a cup of wine for himself and sat in his favorite chair, a book about President Monroe in his hands. Thomas had been reading about Hamilton and Jefferson, and their rivalry, when his partner had given him this book as a gift.

“As a descendant from him, and one who bears his name, I feel compelled to give you this. I don’t want my forefather to haunt me.”

Thomas had laughed at Monroe’s humor. None of them believed in ghosts, and James was far more relaxed than President Monroe had been, but it was a disquieting thought. Jefferson had believed in a non-religious afterlife, but Thomas could imagine the President walking around Monticello just to make sure that everything there was like he left it.

_Everything was like he always dreamed, and now that he was back at his refuge, not entirely away but far enough from the daily struggle to make the Union strong…_

The cup had fallen to the carpet, the wine staining it, and the book was on the floor. A blinding migraine made Thomas shut his eyes as soon as he opened them. He heard Gilbert’s voice, and then he was being hauled to his feet and helped to the bathroom, where he vomited all he’d eaten. 

Somehow he was lying on the couch, and everything was dark around him. Thomas shook his head when Gilbert tried to give him his medicine. His migraine was slowly receding, but Lafayette looked concerned. 

“Je suis bien, Gilbert…” (I’m well, Gilbert…)

“Non, Thomas. Tu es malade…” (No, Thomas. You are sick…)

They switched back to English, and then back to French. Why was his cousin so agitated? Thomas finally was able to take the medicine and eventually fell asleep. When he opened his eyes again, it was dawn, and Gilbert was sleeping in an armchair beside him.

“Gilbert?”

Gilbert sat bolt upright. “Thomas? How do you feel?”

“Better, I think. Why are we sleeping in the living room?”

Thomas sat up slowly, still feeling the remnants of the mighty migraine he must have had. He tried to remember what happened after he came home, but his mind was blank.

“We should go to the hospital, Thomas.”

“Eh…? No, it was a migraine, I take it? Nothing to worry about… I’m sorry you had to sleep down here, but---”

“I found you unconscious, Thomas. This was no ordinary migraine. You were speaking about President Monroe, and President Madison.”

“Was I?” Thomas reached for the book resting on a coffee table. “I was reading this.” He frowned. “Is that a wine stain on the carpet?”

“Forget the book and the damned carpet! Thomas, you have to stop writing that book for a while. Your migraines have gotten worst since you read that book about Jefferson. You called me Lafayette again!”

Thomas blinked, “Again? All right, calm down. I’m not going crazy, I promise.”

_At least, I hope not…_

Gilbert sighed. “I believe that you are overworked, Thomas. A bit obsessed too, but that’s who you are. Once you become curious about something, you cannot stop thinking about it.” 

Thomas smiled. “Well, it’s an interesting topic, and there is probably nothing more to be said. I know I’m no historian, but the subject has taken a hold on me. I feel as if I should find out something that’s missing, a link that historians would not know about because it was never put on paper.”

Gilbert nodded slowly, obviously trying to hide his concern. 

“I know, I know. If nobody wrote about it, whatever “it” is, then how am I to find it? I will slow down, both on work and the history reading. In fact, we hired a new junior associate today.”

“Did you hire James Mason?”

“How do you know?”

“I met him last night, and he told me had been at Jeffers & Monroe for an interview. He’s the twin brother of my friend Hercules Mason. I’ve told you about him.”

“Ah, yes. I must admit I didn’t make the connection. They are twins, you say?”

“It surprised me too. They are so different in personality, but both great guys.”

Thomas smiled. “I would like to meet Hercules one day. James and I… James Monroe, I mean, decided to hire the other James last evening. I will have to come up with a way to differentiate them at work.”

“Herc calls him Jemmy, but I know you can’t… Thomas?”

Thomas shook his head. “I’m fine. That name just rang a bell, that’s all. Stop looking at me like that, Gilbert. I am fine now.”

“Promise me you will go to a doctor if something like this happens to you again.”

“Gil…”

Gilbert just stared at him, frowning. 

Thomas sighed, “All right. If it happens again, I will go to a doctor.”

“A medical doctor.”

“Aha, very funny.”

Gilbert appeared to relax. “I suppose we should have an early breakfast.”

Thomas was about to mention his lack of appetite but decided to just nod. He stood and climbed up the stairs to take a shower. He had to be at the firm early, to speak with Mason about the cases he would take. He would visit the university in the afternoon. He had to return a couple of books, and maybe speak with an old friend about a seminar he was going to give for graduate Law students.

Would that young man Hamel be in it? 

He stopped at the entrance of his bedroom.

_Why would I care?_

Thomas shrugged and entered his room. He was looking forward to working with Mason, and strangely enough, curious about Hamel.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas meets Alexander again. Gilbert is concerned about something unexpected.

Gilbert looked at Thomas, trying to decide if he should let his cousin drive to his office. Maybe he should do the driving for once. After all, he had a good excuse. Hercules was leaving New York today, and Gilbert had agreed to meet him at the airport. Alexander was going too. Hercules wanted to meet him. Gilbert was sure that they would get along. Alexander was delighted to meet a journalist as experienced as Hercules. 

“Do you want me to take you to the airport?” Thomas said. He looked pale, but the migraine seemed to be gone. 

“Actually, I was going to drive you to the firm.”

Thomas frowned. “I am fine, Gilbert.”

“Sure, but I was hoping to borrow your car. Alexander is coming, and he doesn’t have a car either.”

“You mean, the Hamel kid?”

Gilbert nodded. “He is my age, but looks younger. Alexander is an orphan, and though he has a fellowship, his stipend is low.” 

Thomas raised an eyebrow. “All right…”

“Thank you! I’ll take you to the firm. Actually, we will pick Alex first, but he’ll be ready.”

Thomas nodded. “As long as he doesn’t speak nonstop…”

Gilbert just smiled, hoping that Alex stayed silent for once. He quickly sent a text to his friend, telling him that Thomas had a headache, and that he should not mention it at all.

“Finished texting your boyfriend?” Thomas asked.

“Alexander is not my boyfriend. He likes someone else.”

“Ah… Let’s go, then.”

They climbed into the car, and soon they were heading toward Alexander’s apartment. It was on the way to Jeffers & Monroe, so it was the fastest way to be on time to see Hercules before he left.

Alexander was waiting them, his hair neatly arranged in a ponytail, dressed in slacks and a jacket. Gilbert could almost feel the nervous energy coming from his friend when he pulled over.

“Alex! Get in. You already know Thomas.”

Alexander nodded, “Hi Gil, good morning, Doctor Jeffers.”

“Good morning, Alexander. Call me Thomas, please.”

Gilbert could see Alexander blushing, and then paling. “Thomas, then,” he said. “Thank you for picking me up.”

Thomas smiled. “Pray Gilbert remembers how to ride in the highway before thanking me.”

“Hey!”

Alexander laughed. “I heard you will give a seminar in Columbia?”

“I will,” Thomas said. “Will you be attending?”

Alexander nodded. “I am very interested in you… I mean, in your work. I am writing a paper about the debates in the early days of our nation, and I’ve read your notes about President Jefferson, and Secretary Hamilton.”

Thomas looked puzzled for a moment. “I had forgotten about those! I gave a class on the issue a couple of years ago. I might give another class next term. We’ll see.”

Alexander was beaming, and Thomas looked relaxed, if a bit amused. Gilbert was relieved this had not ended up into an argument about Jefferson and Hamilton. Alexander had his views about their rivalry, and Thomas wouldn’t agree with them. 

“We are here,” Gilbert said. There were still people going into the building. It was quite early.

“Well, pleased to meet you again, Alexander.”

“Likewise, Thomas,” Alexander managed. 

“Do you wish me to pick you up later, Thomas?”

Thomas ripped his eyes off Alexander. 

What was going on?

“There is no need, Gilbert. I will probably stay late. I might ask James to take me home.”

“James Mason?” Alexander asked.

Thomas laughed softly. “No, James Monroe. See you later, cousin.”

“Au revoir, Thomas,” Gilbert said. “Alexander, move to the copilot seat, please?”

“Are you sure he is straight?” Alexander asked as soon as Gilbert started the car. “Maybe he is bi? I am bi.”

“Ah, mon ami. You never stop, do you?”

“I never give up. He asked me to call him Thomas. That means he likes me, doesn’t it?”

Gilbert thought about it for a moment. 

“I’d say he likes you.”

Alexander grinned.

“Not necessarily that way, so stop grinning like a maniac. I have to concentrate on driving.”

Alexander nodded, and stayed silent for a full… five minutes. 

“Is he all right? You mentioned a headache, and he looked pale.”

“He suffers from migraines, but all he needs is rest and quiet, quiet being the important word.”

Alexander all but pouted. “I don’t think that speaking with me gave him a headache. I wanted to ask him so many things, but I would have stayed quiet if he hadn’t asked me if I was going to attend the seminar.”

“Which you mentioned,” Gilbert said. 

He had to admit that Thomas had seemed to be quite comfortable around Alexander. Strange that speaking with him would have a relaxing effect on Thomas. Who would have known? After all---

“GILBERT!”

He had changed lanes without looking. Thankfully the car coming to his right managed to avoid him. 

“Desolé!” (I am sorry!)

“You seemed to zone out for a moment, and that dude was driving too fast. Do you wish to pull over?”

“No. I just got distracted. It seems that Thomas was right about my rusted driving skills.”

“Nonsense! You are a good driver. It happens to us all.”

“Do you know how to drive?”

“Of course I know! We all learned at the orphanage.”

“Of course you would. Sorry---” 

“Stop apologizing and tell me about Hercules. Somehow I feel as if I already know him.”

Gilbert smiled, and proceeded to tell Alexander how he met Hercules, and about their common projects and interests. He was a bit worried, though, because his mind had blanked while driving and he could not understand why. Was he going to start zoning out like Thomas? 

Was this something more serious than he thought? Something like a family illness? Gilbert decided that he would make sure that Thomas got a brain scan as soon as possible. No, he would get one first, and then speak to his cousin about it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Laurens is back too...

John was lost. He had carefully treaded his way through the jungle, looking for marks on the trees, the direction of the sunlight through the dense foliage, the sound of running water and the many other ways the natives had taught him to safely return to the encampment after walking into the thickest part of the jungle. He was a very good tracker now, far better than he had been when he was John Laurens in his first life. He had learned to speak Spanish and Portuguese, and he even knew enough of the Wayampi and Arawak languages to communicate with them. 

He was lost now anyway...

John led such a different life now, but he was glad for the opportunity given to him. After all, who would have thought that John Laurens, dead at twenty-seven in the battle of Combahee River would return to life to continue his dream of helping the oppressed? The former slaves were free now, but there were always those who needed help, and John was willing to give his life to fulfill his destiny.

The sound of voices stopped John in his tracks. He looked around, and listened. That was Spanish mixed with Portuguese, not unusual in the area. John didn’t take any chances, though. They could be friendly, or not, and he was a citizen from another country. All his instincts urged him to find out who these men where and if they were those who enslaved the natives. He was about to do just that when he heard gunfire. 

John could hear harsh voices of soldiers, speaking in French, Guiana’s official language. Whatever was happening, John decided that he had to stay out of it. He was needed in the Arawak encampment, after all. He had studied Biology, not Law as he did in his former life. He was still quite good with firearms, though, and he always carried a gun. He was just a different kind of soldier. 

Finally the sound of gunfire was gone, and John left his hiding place. He was certain that there was running water close, so he followed the usual clues and soon he was standing near a river he knew well. Soon he reached the encampment, and was greeted by his colleagues, and the two Arawak guides. They all worked for an environmental association based on Saint-Laurent-du-Maroni, though John also worked for a human rights organization based on Cayenne. 

He gave the other biologists the plants he had collected, and they all sat around the fire to eat and drink the local liquor. They would return to Saint-Laurent the next day. It would be a six days walk through the jungle, but John was already used to it.

“Have some rest, Johnnie,” Michel said. “You look tired.”

John smiled. “I will.” 

Michel was a good friend, and occasional lover. They had met in Cayenne, and come together to Saint-Laurent. Michel reminded John of Hercules Mulligan, loud at times, and always protective. 

The memory of Hercules and the others came rushing to his mind, and he was unable to push them away. Alexander, Hercules, Lafayette… They were all dead. They had died more than a century ago. Alex had died so young… Burr, John wished he could challenge him to a duel and give him his due, but the man was dead too, and nobody dueled anymore. 

John sighed and lay on his sleeping pack, still reluctant to go into his tent. He wondered why he was the only one who had returned. He had even been born in the same family. His parents were not only rich, but descendants from one of his former self's brothers, Harry. John had lived a happy life until he remembered who he was the day after he turned thirteen years old. He had woken after a too vivid nightmare about his own death. His mother had soothed him until he fell asleep again, but after he told her that he was the real John Laurens, his parents took him to a therapist. 

As years passed, John learned to think of his first life as something separate from the current one. His parents were loving, and supportive, and they had given him all the help he needed to regain his balance. He was John Laurens, the real one, with a new life to live. He was free to do as he pleased, and when he told his parents that he was gay, they had told him that they had guessed he was years ago. 

The memories of his past life had started to resurface in new nightmares a few years ago, though, so John had decided to escape them. He had left Charleston, and come to Guiana, the French Guyana as Americans called it. Working with the human rights organization had been the first step in his new life. Then John had met Michel, and together they had applied for a post in the environmental association. Now John worked with both agencies and with the Wayampi and the Arawak natives. Not all of them were willing to have contact with the government, but there were those who had come to the cities to find their place in the modern word, and those who fought for their lands and against the destruction of their way of life. 

John was determined to do anything in his hands to help them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas tries to go back to his usual routine.

Thomas was smiling when he entered his office. The ride with Gilbert and Alexander Hamel had been pleasant, and he had relaxed while speaking with them. Alexander Hamel had obviously restrained himself from speaking nonstop, which was good. Thomas was starting to like the younger man, but he didn’t want his headache to return after what happened to him last night. 

He still wasn’t sure what had happened to him, but Gilbert had looked scared enough. Gilbert was always worrying for him, especially now that his migraines and nightmares had returned. Thomas used to have terrible nightmares when he was a child, but they had vanished as he grew into puberty, and then he met Martha.

They enjoyed many years of happiness, but she slipped away from him like water running through his fingers. 

Cancer took her away too soon. 

“Good morning, Doctor Jeffers. Excuse me, but are you all right?”

Thomas blinked away the tears.

“Good morning, Penny. I am all right. Just… memories…”

Penny nodded. “Would you like a cup of coffee?”

“Not yet, thank you. I need you to send a couple of letters and make a few calls for me.”

Thomas entered his office followed by Penny. He quickly gave her the necessary instructions, and once she left, he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Martha… 

Why today? 

They might have had kids, and---

His phone rang. “Yes, Penny?”

“Doctor Mason is here, Doctor Jeffers.”

He had forgotten about the early meeting with James Mason. 

“Tell him to come in.”

Thomas quickly gathered himself together, and schooled his expression into a calm and pleasant one. He was actually glad to see James Mason, and his presence would help him to concentrate on work. 

The door opened. “Good morning, Doctor Jeffers.”

“Thomas smiled. “Good morning, Doctor Mason. Call me Thomas, please. Have a seat. Penny, please bring us refreshments in about an hour?”

“Of course, Doctor Jeffers,” Penny said. 

James Mason sat down. “Thank you, Thomas. I hope it won’t be too confusing to call me James then, with Doctor Monroe here.”

Thomas grinned. “We’ll make it work.”

“You could call me Jem, if you wish.”

“Jem…”

James Mason nodded, looking at him with something akin to concern. Had he noticed anything? He had to calm down.

“Jem sounds good.” 

James, no… Jem appeared to relax, “All right, then. I have already checked the cases you gave me, and I am certain we can get most of them acquitted. We will probably have to advice others to make a deal…”

They worked on the cases all morning, and Thomas decided to let Jem take the lead in two of them, to see how he fared. James Monroe and Thomas himself would take care of the other cases, with Jem as second attorney. They would have to hire another lawyer to help Jem, he realized. Their current assistants might be leaving soon. A graduate student would be a good option, as they needed to reinforce the pro bono area of the firm. Maybe someone from Columbia would do. 

Thomas had lunch with James Monroe, Jem Mason, and the other junior associate, Dr. Angela Schuyler. The same as James, Angela was a descendant from Phillip Schuyler, by his son Phillip Jeremiah. 

There were many descendants from the founding fathers, and the strong women that helped and guided them in their quest. Thomas had yet to meet with a descendant from Jefferson, or Hamilton. They would surely dislike each other, like their forefathers did.

Thomas had read the biographies and other books about their rivalry, and he was convinced that there was more to it than politics and a different vision of what the Union should be. There were obvious economic differences, akin to those between Mercantilists and Physiocrats. Thomas had been reading a book about Petty and Cantillon, which sustained mixed views about economic development. 

He wished he knew more about Economics. Maybe he could hire someone to help him with that part of his book. Thomas understood the basics, but he wanted his book to be different, with a global vision about the different areas in which the founding fathers had different opinions.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander's POV, at last. =)

Alexander would have done everything to see Thomas again, but not like this. Gilbert had zoned out again while driving back to Columbia, and this time they had crashed against a tree. Alexander had knocked his head against the windshield and got a few cuts and bruises, but Gilbert had broken two ribs and was still unconscious. Alexander had called Thomas, and he was speaking with the Doctor. 

“Mr. Hamel, please go back to your room,” a nurse said.

“I’m fine. I just want to know how Gilbert is doing.”

“You have a concussion.”

“Tell me how my friend is and I’ll go back to bed.”

Until the nurse left, so he could sneak out of his room and see Gilbert. Alexander was worried. Gilbert had been fine at the airport. Together with Hercules Mason, they had shared a quick brunch before Hercules left for Colombia. 

“I cannot tell you anything, Mr. Hamel. Doctor Medley is speaking with Mr. Lafrère’s cousin. Surely he will come later to see you.”

_Sure, he’ll come to ask me why I let Gil drive again after zoning out the first time._

Alexander sighed and returned to his bed. Maybe it would be better to wait until Thomas was gone. He had already shot an angry look at him when he heard the story from one of the paramedics. 

_I shouldn’t have let Gil drive. What kind of friend am I?_

“Gilbert will be fine,” a voice said from the door. It was Thomas, and he didn’t look so angry anymore. 

Alexander was so relieved!

“Has he woken up?”

Thomas nodded. He entered the room. “Yes, and he wanted to know if you are all right. That is why I am here.”

Alexander looked down. “I am fine. I am sorry I let him drive. He seemed to be all right, and I forgot that he had zoned out before.” He looked at Thomas again. “He was so happy and relaxed at the airport… I have no excuse. I’m a terrible friend.”

Thomas softened his expression. “I am still angry that he was driving again after feeling sick, but it’s not your fault. Gilbert is a grown man, and you are still a kid---” 

“No, I’m not. I’m Gilbert’s age.”

“Oh, yes. He mentioned that. Anyway, he is feeling better, but he was worried about you, which is why I came.”

Alexander felt a little hurt that Thomas insisted on saying that it was Gilbert the one worried, but that was silly of him. After all, he had just met Thomas. 

“Well, I’m fine. Please tell Gil not to worry about me.”

Thomas looked at him for a moment. “The Doctor told me you have a concussion.”

Alexander almost smiled. So Thomas had asked about him too?

“Not the first. I’ll be all right. I am ready to be discharged, but Doctor Medley insists on keeping me here for observation. Of course, that way I can sneak into Gil’s room later.”

_Fuck! Me and my big mouth!_

Thomas looked amused. “How do you manage to speak so much without breathing?”

Alexander blushed. “I don’t know…”

“Listen, Gilbert will stay here for a brain scan---”

“A brain scan? Is he that sick?”

Thomas looked slightly irritated at being interrupted. “He insists on having one, and frankly it’s a good idea. I don’t want him to start having migraines or…”

Alexander waited for Thomas to finish. Was Thomas sick too? Gilbert had mentioned migraines. What if Thomas also zoned out? What if…?

“Alexander?”

“Sorry…”

“Do you have any family here?”

“No.”

“Then maybe you can come to our apartment when you are discharged? Until you are well enough to be on your own,” he added.

“Did Gilbert ask you to do that?”

Thomas smiled, and Alexander could feel his heart racing. 

“Yes and frankly… Are you all right? Your face is flushed again. May I…?”

Alexander barely had time to nod before Thomas put his fingers against his forehead. His touch was gentle, but Alexander felt as if he could not breathe. What was going on with him?

He heard Thomas call for the nurse, and then he was feeling nauseous and Thomas, thank God, was no longer in the room. Alexander was sweating, and he threw up the little food he had eaten. Only after he was back in bed, clean and presentable, did Thomas return.

“I am sorry…”

“There is no need to be sorry, Alexander. As I said, you have a concussion, and the nurses told me you’ve been trying to sneak out of the room since you came here. I will go to see Gilbert, and tell him that you will behave and stay in bed. You can always speak to him later.”

Alexander nodded. “Thank you.”

“There is nothing to thank me for,” Thomas said. He smiled again, though his eyes were tinted with concern. What a terrible moment to feel sick, Alexander mused once Thomas was gone. 

_I’m a fucking fool!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas takes Alexander and Lafayette to his apartment.

Gilbert could not believe that his brain scan had come all right. He was relieved, of course. Having a brain tumor was not something to wish for, but he was puzzled. Doctor Medley had hinted at psychological counseling, which Gilbert was not going to do, so he had concentrated on looking calm and relaxed from there on. Finally the doctor had discharged him. 

Alexander would have been discharged the day after the accident, but after feeling sick while speaking with Thomas, Doctor Medley had decided to keep him in hospital for a couple more days. He was leaving today, and coming with Gilbert and Thomas.

This time it had been Thomas the one to suggest that Alexander stayed at least one night at their apartment. Gilbert was glad. After Martha died, Thomas had built several walls around himself. Only Gilbert was allowed to see the real Thomas, and sometimes Penny, his secretary. 

Thomas had plainly refused to have a brain scan when Gilbert mentioned it. Thomas had actually suggested that it was Alexander the one who needed help.

_”He had something close to a panic attack when I touched his forehead, with his permission. He grabbed my hand tightly, but his eyes were shut, and he could not breathe. There is something wrong with him, Gilbert. I would have stayed in his room, but the nurses told me to leave.”_

Alexander had no memory of that, Gilbert mused. Still worried, he grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweater. Thomas would come for them at noon, and it was nearly ten. At least his cousin seemed to be all right.

_We are a mess. I wish Herc was here._

“Gilbert? Are you not ready yet?”

It was Alexander, already dressed in faded jeans, a sweater, and an old hoodie. He looked better, but his face was gaunt and he seemed to have lost weight since the day of the accident.

“Just give me a moment,” Gilbert said. He entered the bathroom to change. He had a shower earlier, and the nurse had bandaged his ribs again. It was still painful to raise his arms, but he managed to get dressed without help. When he came out, Alexander had already collected the rest of his things.

Gilbert smiled, “Merci, mom ami.” 

“Tu n'inquiètes pas, Gilbert. Tu souffres.” (Don’t worry, Gilbert. You are in pain.)

“Oui, un peu. Et toi? (Yes, a bit. And you?)

“Je sui bien.” (I’m okay)

Gilbert doubted it, but decided to leave it for now. 

“Let me help you with your hair,” Alexander said. “Do you want me to pull it up like always?”

“Not today, but thank you. I can’t go around asking you or Thomas to help me with it until my ribs heal. I might cut it short.”

“Are you out of your mind? You’d look great, you always do, but your hair is beautiful! I can help you with it every day… Well, I’ll only stay at your apartment one night, but surely Thomas will do it.”

“We’ll see. You could stay with us for longer if you wish.”

Alexander’s eyes lit, but he shook his head the next moment. “I’ll be fine by myself, but thank you.”

They stayed there, speaking quietly until Thomas arrived to take them home. Once in the apartment, Thomas ordered them to sit at the table for lunch. 

“I have prepared a southern delicacy,” Thomas said. “I hope you like it, Alexander.”

“So, no macaroni tonight?” Gilbert teased. 

“I like macaroni, but I thought you two would like something special after eating hospital food for nearly a week.”

It was broccoli casserole. Gilbert loved it, and he was sure that Alexander would appreciate Thomas’ effort to give them a warm and nutritive meal. 

“It smells delicious!” Alexander said.

Thomas looked pleased. “It also tastes delicious,” he said. 

Gilbert rolled his eyes. “You are feeding Thomas’ ego, Alexander.”

“And what is wrong with that?” Thomas said, grinning.

Alexander laughed, looking happy for the first time since the accident. Thomas looked quite relaxed too, so Gilbert allowed himself to just enjoy the meal and stop worrying about them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry John...
> 
> Chunchos: despective word for the Amazon Jungle natives
> 
> Chacra: Quechua word for something like a small farm. It's used when speaking Spanish.
> 
> I don't speak Portuguese, but I can read it.

John woke up to pain. He was chained to a wall, and there were Wayampi and Arawak natives around him. They were all prisoners of drug dealers, and they were no longer in Guiana but in the Amapá state, Brazil. Three days had passed since John’s encampment was attacked at dawn of the day when he and his colleagues were going back to Saint-Laurent. 

Michel was dead…

John closed his eyes, and fought the tears. He felt responsible. Had the drug dealers seen him when he went deep into the jungle? Was this his fault or just some terrible coincidence? Either way he felt guilty for surviving when his colleagues and Georges, one of the Arawak guides, were dead. They had cut his throat before he could alert them of the danger. 

The attackers had taken Melissa and Amélie away, and killed John’s male co-workers. John himself would be dead - at a younger age than he had when he died for the first time – if one Brazilian man, Paulo, had not saved him. 

_Você é belo._ (You are beautiful)

Paulo had made clear the role that John would play from now on, but for the moment he had only put iron neck collars on him and Félix. They had been forced to march like that until they found a river, and taken out of Guiana in a boat. 

They had arrived at a hidden group of houses, where other slaves were already working. There were men and women, Wayampi and Arawak, and John. Paulo had left to arrange their transport to Pará, where they would be sold as slaves both to other drug dealers and to men in arms whose purpose John could only guess. He knew that peace conversations in Colombia had resulted in demobilization of at least one guerrilla group, but who could know what happened so deep in the Amazon Jungle? 

A man had tried to rape John the very first night they arrived to this place, but Paulo had killed him and stated that John was his property. No one else had tried anything again. No one but Paulo, who had raped him before leaving, to assert his power over him... 

John would survive this, he just knew. Even if he was young, he had the experience of living through dangerous times, never stopping, moving forward. He thought of Lafayette, his beautiful lover of past times. They both had been married, their wives away. They both had found comfort in each other and if John had not died he would probably have gone back to Martha and their daughter as Lafayette returned to Adrienne and his children.

“Get up, useless chunchos!” The harsh voice of their foreman startled John. “You too, pretty one. Paulo never said you couldn’t work and earn your own.”

His own was a meager meal that consisted on fried manioc, and sometimes roasted fish or suri, which was supposed to be nutritive but it was a jungle worm. John forced it down his throat. He needed to stay strong to be able to escape one day.

They worked all day under the scalding sun, mostly cutting trees and carrying them to the river. They also worked on the chacras, which provided them with manioc and other roots. The less lucky ones worked directly in the production on cocaine, and their captors made sure that they got addicted to keep them invisibly chained. 

Félix, the other Arawak guide, was one of those few who would stay in Amapá. He was the only one who knew who John was, and Paulo and his gang would make sure that no one knew that an American citizen was being held as a slave in the Amazon Jungle. 

John wondered what had happened to Melissa and Amélie. Were they dead? Had they been taken to a brothel to work as sex slaves? Had someone like Paulo taken them as his own?

Death might be the kindest fate for them, John mused. Amélie might be able to survive this, but not Melissa.

A sharp pain on his side made John bite his lips to stop himself from screaming. “Stop daydreaming, princess. I don’t care how pretty you are, or if you enjoy being Paulo’s bitch---” 

John knew that he should stay silent. The whip had broken his skin, and he was weak and feverish, but he had never been one to suffer such abuse. He lunged toward the other man, dragging the other workers down in the process as they were all chained together at one foot. 

He didn’t care what happened to him next. They would not kill him, and if they did, he would at least be free from Paulo. He had no one to go back to, and others would take his place and fight against forced labor and drugs. He didn’t stop when the whip cut his skin again, and only when another man dragged him down by his collar his strength faltered. 

Someone hit him on the head, and as he sunk into oblivion, John saw Alexander, Hercules and Lafayette looking at him. They were dressed in modern clothes. Oh, how he wished this was not a feverish dream.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast at Thomas' and Gilbert's apartment.

Thomas woke up feeling completely relaxed, his migraines gone for now. It was Sunday, and though Gilbert was not completely recovered, he was much better. Alexander had stayed with them for three days. He had tried to leave the apartment two days ago, but Gilbert had insisted he stayed. Thomas had supported his cousin. Alexander looked better, but he was still thinner than Thomas remembered, and too quiet around him. 

Alexander didn’t seem to be speaking much with Gilbert, either. It was as if the accident, and the panic attack he had later, had robbed Alexander of his usual energy and enthusiasm for life. Thomas was starting to think that he was depressed, but he didn’t know how to mention the subject without offending him.

After all, Alexander was Gilbert’s friend.

_Why do I feel as if I have seen him like this before?_

Thomas shook his head and sat up, sliding his feet to the carpet. At least his own migraines had stopped, so he could make sure that Gilbert concentrated on his own recovery, and helped Alexander to fix whatever was going on with him. 

After a quick shower, Thomas headed to the kitchen. Gilbert was probably asleep, and Alexander’s door was closed. Thomas could hear noise in the kitchen, though. He found Alexander making breakfast, hair held back in a loose ponytail, face slightly flushed as he worked on the kitchen.

Coffee was ready too, Thomas noticed as he coughed softly to make his presence known. Alexander was so concentrated on making pancakes that he jumped and turned around, eyes wide.

Thomas smiled. “I love pancakes,” he said. “I have maple syrup, and honey from my beehives in Virginia---”

“You have a beehive in your house at Virginia?”

Thomas nodded, “I was born there, and my father loved honey. So which one do you prefer?”

“I like honey,” Alexander said, relaxing marginally.

“Then honey it is.”

Thomas occupied himself with mugs, plates and cutlery, while Alexander finished making the pancakes. He poured milk in a pitcher, and set the table. The pancakes smelled good. 

“Should I go wake Gil?” Alexander asked.

“Let’s wait for him to come down? He still needs rest.”

Alexander nodded. “All right…”

“Are you uncomfortable around me, Alexander?”

“No! No, why would I be? I am thankful for all you’ve done for me, Doctor Jeffers.”

Thomas stilled. “Have I done something to upset you, Alexander?”

Alexander paled. “No, no. I’m sorry, Thomas. I just feel…”

Thomas gestured for Alexander to take a seat. “Forgive me, but you have been too quiet lately, and though I don’t know you well, quiet was not my first impression when I met you. Is this about your reaction at the hospital?”

Alexander nodded. “I don’t know what happened to me. I have never had a panic attack before. I also feel guilty because of what happened to Gil. I know you said you don’t blame me, but I blame myself. Fuck! Sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

At least he was speaking again, Thomas mused. “You have done nothing wrong, Alexander, and you should hear Gilbert swearing in French, so don’t apologize for it. I’m merely worried about you.”

Alexander looked at him, and Thomas had to fight not to fall into the bottom of those beautiful dark eyes. It was like déjà vu, but that could not be because this was Gilbert’s friend and Thomas had just met him a couple of weeks ago. 

“Pancakes!” 

Gilbert’s voice broke the spell, and both Thomas and Alexander turned to him. Alexander stood up. 

“How are you, Gil? Sit here. I have coffee and there's milk, and pancakes. Are you still in pain?”

Gilbert grinned. “Relax, Alexander. I’m fine. I’m glad you waited for me, or Thomas would have eaten all the pancakes!”

He looked at Thomas, obviously pleased, but wondering why Alexander was back to his usual chatty and nervous self. 

“I said we should wait for you,” Thomas said, shrugging slightly at Gilbert’s silent query. 

“I have heard that one before.”

“Really? When?”

Thomas turned to Alexander. “He is exaggerating. I always saved a couple of pancakes for you, cousin.”

“My mother’s pancakes!”

Alexander seemed to relax, Thomas noticed.

“What can I say? Aunt Louise’s pancakes were the best.”

“Alexander’s pancakes are great too,” Gil said. 

Alexander blushed.

He looked cute.

Thomas smiled. “I have no doubt about that.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander goes to Thomas' seminar; one of his friends is there.

Alexander sat alone in his living room, a book in his lap, his mind lost in the dream he’d had last night. He was back at his apartment, having been unwilling to overstay his welcome. He would have loved to stay with Gilbert and Thomas, especially after that last breakfast. Thomas had looked at him with such intensity that Alexander had been unable to move, or look away. 

Gilbert had come before Alexander could understand what was going on, but Alexander had continued thinking about it during the breakfast and later. Thomas had looked so familiar at that moment, not only because Alexander had a file with pictures and articles about him, no. It had been as if something deep connected them. 

It had scared Alexander, because what had been merely a crush had suddenly become something bigger, something that could sweep away his self-control and even his sanity.

_I’ve never had a panic attack, not even when the orphanage was destroyed by a fire, so why now?_

The dream had come the very same night Alexander returned home, and it had been strange to say the least. Alexander had been standing in a wide room and Thomas had come, dressed in eighteenth century clothes, a satisfied smirk on his face. Alexander had been angry, but he knew himself guilty of something terrible, so he had been unable to say something and wipe that infuriating smirk off Thomas’ face. 

Then Thomas’ expression had changed, and so had the landscape. They were standing near the docks, still dressed in those clothes, and Thomas was looking at him in the same way as in the kitchen. Alexander had moved forward and touched Thomas’ face, gasping at the tears. Thomas had pulled him close and murmured something that Alexander could not understand before fading away and leaving him cold, and sad. 

That was the strangest dream Alexander ever had. Was he becoming too obsessed with Thomas’ seminar? It would be about the Constitution, and the Bill of Rights. There would also be a session about the Federalist Papers. Alexander had so much to say about it all! 

He looked at the book he was supposed to be reading, Jefferson’s Notes on the State of Virginia. How could a man so brilliant when it came to his views about freedom be so blind about the need to establish a well cemented financial system? 

And how could Jefferson believe that slaves needed to be carted away to another continent? Did he really believe there was no way to live together in America? Even George Washington had slaves, but it was not until Lincoln freed the African Americans – was in between – that justice was done. 

Alexander shook his head and left the book on the couch. It was time to get ready for Thomas’ seminar, and he didn’t want to be late. 

Soon he was rushing to the seminar classroom, trying not to lose any of the papers he was carrying as he made his way between students that didn’t seem in any hurry to go anywhere. He only saw Thomas and the Dean when he almost bumped into them. 

Thomas seemed to be amused, and the Dean was definitely angry. Alexander blushed and murmured an apology, and rushed into the classroom. He found Margaret already there, and she had saved a place for him, bless her. She studied Journalism, not Law, but she was so interested in politics that she had decided to enroll in Thomas’ seminar. 

_We the People of the United States, in Order to form a more perfect Union, establish Justice, insure domestic Tranquility, provide for the common defense, promote the general Welfare, and secure the Blessings of Liberty to ourselves and our Posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the United States of America._

Thomas read the Constitution’s first paragraph, and then looked at them all before asking a question:

“Who are ‘we the people of the United States’ today? We need to establish that before we can continue.”

It was a lively class, and though Alexander found himself arguing with other students to the point of Thomas having to stop them, he learned a lot. Even after disagreeing with Thomas himself about a couple of issues, he was almost satisfied when the class ended. 

“You have a crush on Doctor Jeffers!”

Alexander looked around, alarmed. “Hush, Peggy!”

“Don’t call me Peggy. I have enough with sharing the name with Peggy Schuyler. I’m Margaret, thank you.”

Alexander nodded. “Margaret, fine. Now stop saying those things. What if Thomas hears you?”

“What if I hear what?”

Alexander almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Thomas’ voice. 

Margaret grinned. “We were speaking about Alexander’s opinions concerning the financial system, Doctor Jeffers.”

If looks could kill, but Alexander really liked Margaret. 

Thomas laughed softly. “We could discuss about that when the seminar is over, though I am certain we’ll speak about Hamilton and Jefferson’s rivalry when we reach the Federalist Papers module.”

Alexander nodded, relieved and proud that Thomas had taken his opinions seriously. “I’d like that,” he said.

Thomas smiled, and then looked from Margaret to Alexander. “Miss Schuyler, Alexander, I expect to see you tomorrow.”

“We will be here,” Margaret said. 

“Good-bye, Thomas.”

Thomas grinned and waved at them both.

“You call him Thomas?” Margaret said when Thomas was out of earshot. 

“I… he is Gil’s cousin, and… I have been living in their apartment…”

“What?”

“I have so much work to do,” Alexander said.

Margaret grabbed his arm. “I don’t care. I want you to tell me everything about it!”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert receives a call...

Gilbert was reading one of Thomas’ books. He had been all day at home, and he was bored, so he decided to read other than his own books for a change. The one he had picked was about Alexander Hamilton’s life, and it was rather good. Chernow portrayed both Hamilton and Jefferson quite well, mentioning both the good and the not so good things they both did. Hamilton was not a saint, neither was Jefferson. It was a well-balanced research, but there was something in it that bothered Gilbert.

Chernow discussed the possibility that Hamilton and Laurens had not been only friends. The author mentioned the letters where Hamilton seemed to write to a lover and not a mere friend. Gilbert knew about this, and how one of Hamilton’s sons, John Church, had decided not to include all his father’s correspondence with Laurens in the biography he wrote. There was something missing though. Gilbert believed that Hamilton and Laurens were together at some moment, but somehow he also knew that this was not the whole story…

Gilbert froze. 

He was starting to sound like Thomas and that ‘something else’ his cousin wanted to find. Gilbert stood and put the book back in the bookshelf. He had managed to get Thomas to stop writing his book for a while; he was not going to become obsessed with Hamilton, Laurens and… Lafayette?

_Merde!_

This had to stop. Both Gilbert and Thomas descended from Lafayette by their mothers, who were sisters and French, and Thomas had traced his surname’s origins to a branch of Thomas’ Jefferson’s family. They were related to the founding fathers, all right. That didn’t mean they had to lose their minds because of it! 

The sound of ‘Live and Let Die’ in his cellphone made Gilbert jump and grab it, wincing slightly at the pain in his ribs. 

“Herc!” 

“How are you, Laf? Jemmy told me about your accident.”

So Thomas told James Mason about it? 

“I’m fine, Herc.”

“Sure you are, now tell me the truth.”

“Two broken ribs, a slight concussion, nothing I can’t handle. Tell me about yourself. Are you still in Colombia?”

“No, I’m in Brazil now. I can’t tell you much about it on the phone, but we are leaving the hotel early tomorrow.”

Hercules sounded too solemn for Gilbert’s peace of mind. Surely he was going to place himself in danger. 

“Damn it, Herc! At least tell me in which city you are.”

Hercules sighed. “You know I can’t tell you, Laf. You sound upset…”

“Of course I am upset. I should be there with you! What if something happens to you? I cannot lose anyone else!”

“Laf?”

Gilbert shook himself. What was he doing? 

“Is Alexander all right? Laf, talk to me. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Yes, Alex is all right. Maybe I’ve been home for too many days. I’m fine. Thomas is fine too.”

“Right… Listen, Laf, I will call you back as soon as I’m done with this. It should take no more than six days. If you are better by then, maybe you could come to Guiana?”

Six days!

Gilbert took a deep breath. 

“I’ll be ready. Just stay safe, Herc. Don’t go playing hero, and let the guys with the guns take care of that part of the mission, okay?”

“Sure.”

“You have a gun too.”

“Yes.”

Gilbert fought the nausea, not really understanding why he was feeling so anxious about Hercules. After all, he was an experienced journalist, and he had been in more dangerous places. It was something else, something he could not understand.

“Just be careful, Herc. That’s all I ask.”

“I will be, and Laf?”

“Yes?”

“Everything will be all right. I know that you are worried for Thomas, and that now you also worry for me. I can feel that you are upset, but believe me. Everything will be all right.”

For some reason, Hercules’ words calmed Gilbert. It was as if something inside him reacted to his friend’s words, as if he had heard those words before. His mind… no, his soul, his spirit understood those words, that calming tone.

“Thank you, Herc.”

“No problem, my friend.”

Once Hercules said good-bye, Gilbert returned to the couch and closed his eyes. He would go back to Columbia soon, but for now all he needed was to sleep.

He only woke up when Thomas came home, and made dinner for him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is a slave in the jungle, but something happens...

John reached for the shovel and started to work. He was chained to a tree all the time now, even when he was working. His captors just changed his slave collar’s chain for a longer one. His feet were also chained now, leaving enough space so he could walk, but not run.

Paulo had made sure that John’s cuts and bruises were treated, and he would free him from his chains every night, so John could eat, take a bath, and warm his bed. John hated Paulo, but at the same time he could not deny that being able to wash the dirt from his hair and body made his captivity more bearable. He was starting to understand why slaves ended up feeling grateful to their masters, and he was determined not to fall into the trap. 

John had been a slave for seven days, or so he thought. After the second time the foreman beat him up, John stopped trying to count the days. He simply worked, allowed Paulo to do as he wished with him, and tried to regain his strength. 

He would escape, eventually. He had to escape before Paulo gave him drugs. Many workers were addicts to cocaine now. What if Paulo decided to ensure John’s compliance by using the same means?

“Stop working and go back to the shacks now!”

It was still early in the afternoon, but John and the other men and women didn’t dare to ask why the foreman was giving this order. They simply walked tiredly to the shacks. John went to stand before the tree, but Paulo didn’t send for him this time. The foreman simply unchained John and dragged him to the shack, where he chained John to an iron ring on the wall.

The sound of gunfire startled the slaves, and the soldier in John came to the surface. He couldn’t stand, but he didn’t need to do it in order to listen to the sounds of fighting outside. They were being attacked, and if this was a rival group the slaves would be simply taken, or put to death. The other slaves, the ones not drugged, tried to break the door’s lock, but there was a warning from the foreman outside, and most of them returned to their resting places. 

John tried to break his chains, desperately, knowing how futile his efforts were. He had to escape. There would be no other opportunity like this. He had to escape!

Suddenly the door was opened, and Brazilian soldiers, together with DEA agents entered the shack. John tried to speak, but the other slaves rushed toward their saviors and pushed him down in their desperation to get away. John fell back and knocked his head against the iron ring. 

“What is your name, sir?”

The voice seemed to be coming from far away. John struggled to answer, to say that he was an American citizen, to mention his work at the French Guyana. Panic rose to his throat, and he reached for his neck. The collar was no longer there. Gentle hands took his own.

This could not be Paulo…

What if it was Paulo?

“No…”

“John…”

He froze. 

“I know him,” the man said. “His name is John Laurens, and he is an American citizen. I am his friend.”

Was this a dream? 

“Herc?” he managed. 

“Yes, it’s me, John. You are safe. We are taking you to a hospital. Stay calm.”

John finally managed to focus enough to see Hercules Mulligan’s kind face. His eyes were dark with concern, but it was him!

“We should take him to the helicopter, Mister Mason.”

_Mason?_

“It’s me, John. I promise. Now let the paramedics help you.”

John closed his eyes, feeling faint. Those were Hercules’ eyes; that much he knew. And Hercules remembered him!

“Let’s go!”

Someone lifted him in, and John almost panicked at the closeness. Was he dreaming? Was this Paulo? Once again, Hercules’ hand on his own calmed John. 

“Herc, what about the others…?”

“They will be taken to hospital and then returned to their homes. Don’t worry, John. You are safe, they are safe too.”

John nodded, and winced slightly when the paramedic fixed an IV on his hand. Hercules was there all the time. John finally calmed down. Or maybe it was the medicine.

“I’m glad you remember me, Herc,” he whispered. 

“I have been looking for you for a long time. Sleep, John. We will speak about this once you are feeling better.”

John nodded faintly, and as the helicopter took to the air he stopped fighting the sedative and fell asleep. He was no longer a slave, and that was good, but he was no longer alone. Hercules remembered him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas worries for Gilbert, and thinks of Alexander.

Thomas had woken up earlier than usual. Not only he needed to go through his notes about Jefferson’s views on slavery, but he was worried for Gilbert. Thomas had found his cousin sleeping on the couch the previous night, Chernow’s book about Alexander Hamilton forgotten on a table. That would mean that Gilbert was bored after staying home for a few days, but when Thomas had tried to wake him up, Gilbert had told him that John Laurens could not be dead. 

It seemed that Gilbert was having the same problems Thomas had before. Maybe it was something hereditary. Thomas decided to check if someone in their maternal ancestry had lost their minds. He had put all the books about Jefferson, Lafayette and Hamilton away, and he was going to take Gilbert to Columbia, so he could advance his proposal. That should take his mind off the founding fathers. 

_Mine, on the other side…_

Thomas’ seminar would last for three more days, but after that he would take Gilbert to his house in Virginia. Maybe they could invite Alexander Hamel too, though Thomas doubted the kid… no, the younger man would agree to leave behind his current research. 

_Why am I thinking of inviting a graduate student to my house?_

Most professors invited graduate students to their houses on special occasions, but Hamel was not Thomas’ student. 

_He is Gilbert’s friend, that’s why._

Satisfied with his reasoning, Thomas quickly checked on his notes, again wondering how someone as brilliant as Jefferson had been so contradictory about slavery. If was true that even Washington had slaves, and had brought them to the Capitol, but he didn’t sleep with any of them to Thomas’ knowledge…

Many founding fathers had slaves back then, but what Thomas Jefferson did regarding Sally Hemings, but what Jefferson did… Thomas sighed. He wished he could find a reason for his ancestor’s behavior. Even if he wasn’t the first slave owner who slept with his slaves, Jefferson had spoken of equality for everyone. He had tried to introduce a bill to free the slaves in his youth, but he also believed that African Americans were inferior to White Americans. 

“How could he not realize that his conclusions were biased by the treatment of slaves in America?”

“Thomas? Why are you speaking to yourself?”

Thomas froze, and schooled his face into a calm expression before he turned to look at Gilbert.

“I was just wondering why Jefferson had slaves… How are you feeling today?”

Gilbert looked puzzled. “I’m fine, and bored. Can you drive me to Columbia today?”

“Of course I will!”

Gilbert looked at him for a moment. “You are a bit jumpy this morning, aren’t you?”

“No, you just startled me.”

“Hmmm…”

Thomas put his notes down and gestured for Gilbert to follow him to the kitchen. “Let me make breakfast for us,” he said, ignoring his cousin’s searching expression. “Would you like French toasts? I found an old recipe---”

“What is wrong, Thomas?”

Thomas shook his head, “Nothing.”

“Sit down now,” Gilbert said. “Tell me what is wrong. Is this about you finding me sleeping on the couch? I was waiting for you to tell you about Hercules’ call. That’s all.”

“Aha…”

Thomas had forgotten about that, maybe because he had no intention of letting Gilbert travel to the French Guiana alone after last night’s events. He would have to find a way to convince his cousin to take a vacation with him. Bringing Hamel with them could work.

All right… He was thinking too much of Alexander Hamel. 

Gilbert sat down and crossed his arms. “I am waiting, cousin.”

Thomas sighed and sat at the kitchen table. “I am worried for you, Gilbert. Last night you told me that John Laurens could not be dead.”

Gilbert paled, obviously alarmed. “No, I did not.”

“You did, and I was wondering if we should take a vacation at Virginia when I am done with the seminar. We could invite Alexander.”

“You are really worried,” Gilbert said, biting his lip. “All right, maybe I have a problem, maybe we both have, but I cannot simply leave New York now. I need to monitor my proposal and then apply to one or two scholarships. Actually, going to the French Guiana will help with that.”

“You can’t go to the French Guiana now.”

Gilbert closed his eyes briefly. “Thomas, I know you are worried, but please stop acting as if you were my father.”

That hurt, but Thomas pushed it to the back of his mind together with his strange obsession with Hamel. 

“I know I’m not your father.”

“Thomas, I didn’t mean to say---”

“You are right, so don’t apologize. I am only five years older than you, but that doesn’t mean… You are like a brother to me, Gilbert. I’m worried.”

“I can see that, and I understand. Whatever is going on, we are in the same boat, but I cannot stop my life because of it. You are better now, aren’t you? Maybe it’s just exhaustion.”

Thomas didn’t think so. “Maybe, yes.”

“Listen, if I have another strange episode I will ask Alexander to come with me, if I can pry him away from his books. I’d ask you, but I know you are busy right now.”

Thomas nodded. “Fine, let’s see how things go this week.”

Gilbert smiled. “Why did you want to bring Alexander to Virginia?”

“He is your friend.”

“I see.”

“Stop smiling like that.”

“Je pense que tu---” (I think that you---)

“Don’t even joke about it. I am only thinking of your well-being. Now let me prepare breakfast so we can leave.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Seminar is over...

The Seminar was over, and Alexander was more than satisfied with his participation in it. Not only he had learned more about the founding fathers and the first bills they passed, but he had debated with other students taking the roles of Hamilton, Jefferson, Madison, and other great men of those times. He may have gone too far when he accused the student standing for Jefferson when they spoke about “Notes on the State of Virginia”. Calling him a hypocrite who spoke about liberty for all while he had slaves had maybe been too much. Thomas had intervened saying that though Jefferson had been a man of his time, he had lacked the knowledge to judge human behavior of enslaved people. What Jefferson believed a sign of superiority of the Native Americans over the African Americans, was more a result of their different social environments. 

Gilbert had attended that particular seminar, and explained that fertility was reactive to the parents’ situations, and cited various examples from Native people and former African slaves in South America. Gilbert would be leaving for French Guiana soon.

Margaret had questioned the student standing for Jefferson over his behavior regarding Sally Hemings. She was preparing a project about women and slavery, past and present. Again, Gilbert had mentioned the differences between North and South America on this particular issue. Thomas had swapped the students then, and Alexander had found himself trying to explain why Jefferson wanted freed slaves outside of Virginia. 

Alexander had found himself disliking Jefferson on some issues and admiring him on others. He had felt the same about Hamilton and Madison. The constants had been his admiration for Washington and his dislike for John Adams. 

The last Seminar had been about the Federalist Papers, and James Mason had come to listen to Thomas and the students who this time played the roles of Hamilton, Madison and Jay. There had been a class about the roles of women in independence, too. 

Now Alexander was walking with Margaret and Gilbert, while Thomas spoke with the Dean, and with James Mason. Alexander liked Hercules’ twin, but he could not help but feel jealous of the way Thomas smiled when he spoke to him. Why where they so close?

“Alexander?”

“Yes, Margaret?”

“Stop ogling Doctor Jeffers!”

Gilbert laughed. “He can’t help himself, Peggy.”

“Margaret.”

“Oui, Margaret. Our friend Alexander has been stalking my cousin for a long time. Aïe! Why would kick me, mon ami?”

“It was an accident.”

“I have to go, guys. My sister is there!”

Alexander looked at Margaret’s sister, Angela. She was speaking with Thomas and James. She was so familiar with Thomas…

“Au revoir, Margaret.”

Alexander waved at Margaret distractedly, his eyes fixed on James and Angela. He breathed a sigh of relief when Angela left together with Margaret. Thomas came towards them with James.

“James suggested we go to a new Italian restaurant he’s found. Would you care to join us?” Thomas asked.

“I like pasta,” Alexander said. 

Thomas smiled. “Let’s go then.”

“Are you going to Guiana soon?” James asked Gilbert. 

“In two days,” Gilbert said. “My thesis advisor is giving me a letter…”

They walked ahead, leaving Thomas and Alexander to follow. Alexander wanted to speak, to say something about the Seminar and how much he had learned, and enjoyed himself.

“Would you consider an apprenticeship in Jeffers & Monroe, Alexander?”

“What?”

“James needs someone to help him with the workload, and we both agree that you could do the job. That is why he came today.”

Alexander’s mind was whirling. 

“Unless you are not interested…”

“I am! It’s just that I would like to work with you.”

_Me and my big mouth!_

Thomas smiled. “You will be working with me too, indirectly.”

“I would like that…”

Thomas stopped walking. "Alexander, I…”

“Thomas, Alexander, come on! I’m hungry!”

Alexander sighed. He loved Gilbert, but his timing was terrible.

Thomas laughed softly and placed a hand on Alexander’s back. “Let’s go, before Gilbert and James leave us behind.”

Alexander shivered at the touch.

Thomas let his hand fall to his side. “I am sorry---”

“It’s okay. I like it.”

“We are leaving you two!”

“Maybe when you come to Jeffers & Monroe we can speak more about the Seminar?”

Alexander nodded. “I would like that,” he said, and together they walked toward Gilbert and James.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hercules is worried for John...

Hercules sat beside John’s bed, attentive to any sign of distress on his friend’s expression. He had found John in Brazil, a slave to a drug dealer, and after taking his friend to a hospital he had learned the extent of his injuries. John’s body was healing, but his soul would take more time. Despite John’s assurances, Hercules could see that he was not fine. Nightly nightmares and other telltale signs were proof enough that John’s time as a slave had left deep emotional wounds in his spirit.

”If only I had found him earlier, Jem,” Hercules had told his brother when he spoke to him on the phone.

_“You did all you could, Herc. You found Alexander and Lafayette, and that helped me to find Thomas. We found them just in time. And we found Peggy too, though she has no clue at all about who she really is.”_

_“I know.”_

_“Are you still calling Lafayette to the Guiana?”_

_“John wants to see him. I fear what will happen if he remembers. Both Gilbert and Thomas are having these nightmares and zoning out events… At least Alexander seems to be all right.”_

_“As far as we know,” James said. “Take care, brother, and give my regards to John. I hope to see you soon.”_

_“I will, Jem. Take care of yourself too.”_

Hercules sighed. James was right, but he could not help feeling guilty over what happened to John. He should have moved faster. 

After the rescue, Hercules and John had stayed in Brazil for a few days, and then returned to Guiana. They were in Cayenne now. John wanted to go back to Saint-Laurent-du-Maroni at some moment. Hercules only wanted to take him back to the States. 

“Herc…”

“I’m here, John,” Hercules said without touching him. John accepted his touch, but Hercules didn’t want to startle him.

“What time is it?”

“Half-past three,” Hercules said. 

John sat up on the bed, “In the afternoon? Have you eaten at all?”

“I was waiting for you to wake up.”

John swallowed hard, his eyes suspiciously bright. “And what if I slept through the day? You don’t need to mother me, Herc. I admit I’m a bit battered, but I will survive this. I am fine.”

“I know…”

“You look exhausted. I will get dressed and we can go to a restaurant.”

“Actually, I preferred we ate here at the hotel. We can go out later.”

John looked at him, alarmed. “What are you not telling me, Herc? Is it something about Laf?”

“Yes, no… Laf is fine, and he will be in Cayenne tomorrow. We just need to speak about your encounter with him.”

“I know he does not remember me…”

Hercules nodded. “Let me ask for room service, and we will speak about this if you promise to try to stay calm.”

John nodded, looking as if he were about to have a panic attack. 

Hercules took John’s hands in his. “Nothing is wrong with Lafayette. Trust me, John. I would never lie to you. I just wish you to be prepared in case he remembers everything.”

Once Hercules ordered the food, he sat in the chair again, and John sat on his bed, obviously trying to stay calm.

“Gilbert, and Thomas too, seem to be about to remember who they really are. It started with Thomas having migraines and zoning out. Gilbert found him unconscious one night. Then Gilbert started having the same symptoms.”

“Did he pass out too?”

“Sort of… He had a car accident while returning home with Alexander after coming to see me off at the airport. They are both fine, but I want you to be prepared in case Gil zones out or calls you John… You know what I mean. The last time he heard of you was after you died, and if he remembers that is probably the first thing that will come to his mind.”

John had grabbed the bedcovers in a white-knuckled grip when Hercules mentioned the accident, but he seemed to be slowly calming down again. 

“So Laf might recognize me and freak out, or not recognize me and zone out. Maybe I was selfish in wanting to see him, but I didn’t realize that this could hurt him.”

“You are not selfish, and I actually think that Gil will be fine, even if he freaks out at first. He needs to remember, but something is holding his memories back.”

John nodded. “What about Alexander?”

“He has a crush on Thomas.”

John’s face was priceless. “On Jefferson?”

Hercules nodded. “And James thinks that Thomas might be falling in love with him. I don’t know how Alexander will react when he remembers, but for now that’s where they both are.”

“I still can’t believe Laf and Jefferson are cousins. Or that Madison and you are twins. Why are we back, Herc? I’m not complaining, but have you ever wondered why we came back to life?”

Hercules knew, but he could not tell John or anyone. Only James knew the truth, and they had vowed not to tell anyone.

“I believe that we have to accept this life and live it to the fullest. I have found love again. James is happy with this new life. Maybe we are all supposed to…”

Hercules looked away.

“You saved me, Herc. If there was a reason for you to become a reporter and come to South America, maybe it was to save me from my folly.”

“Maybe… I am sorry I didn’t find you earlier.”

John reached to take Hercules’ hand. It was the first time he searched for contact. Hercules could feel his eyes filling with tears. 

“I always get in trouble, one way or the other. The difference was that this time you were there for me.”

Hercules placed his other hand on John’s shoulder, and the younger man went into his arms. There was hope, and John would heal, and maybe he was right. Hercules needed to believe it.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette arrives at the French Guiana.

Gilbert was feeling strangely apprehensive when he arrived at the Félix Eboué Airport. He was looking forward to seeing Hercules again, and to begin his research on the Wayampi and Maroon people. This would be a first visit for him, the first contact with both peoples’ leaders, and with Government officials. He would go back to New York once this first stage of his research was done, and return in a few weeks. 

He should feel happy, but something was bothering him.

Thomas was fine, and James Mason had promised to keep an eye on him. Alexander was working in the firm, so Gilbert knew that if something happened to Thomas, he would call him at once. 

So that wasn’t it…

Hercules had mentioned a friend who spoke Wayampi and worked in the area. This friend would come with Hercules to the airport. His name was John Laurens, like the lieutenant colonel who fought for the American Revolution, and died in South Carolina while leading a battalion formed of slaves. It made sense that one of his descendants wanted to do something about the native people, the Maroon living along the Maroni River among them.

Still wondering why he was so nervous when his dream of working with the Wayampi and the Maroon peoples was about to become true, Gilbert grabbed his bags and walked out of the baggage claim area. 

He froze.

Hercules was there, but the man beside him was John Laurens! His John Laurens! Memories came tumbling on him and for a moment Gilbert didn’t know where he was anymore, or what was he doing in this place. Had he fallen to the floor?

“Laf, it’s me. I’m his friend," Hercules told the concerned people standing around them. "I will take him to a doctor.”

Gilbert realized that he was sitting on the floor, leaning on Hercules. John Laurens was looking worriedly at him.

“Laf?”

Gilbert smiled weakly. “I am sorry I passed out on you, Mr. Laurens. I haven’t been sleeping well, and it’s a bit too hot here.”

John Laurens nodded quickly, his face suddenly sad. “It’s fine, and call me John, please.”

“Let’s get you up from the floor, buddy. Do you think you can walk?”

“Of course I can walk. I’m just embarrassed after passing out in the middle of the airport. Now John will think I will never survive in the Amazon Jungle.”

“I will protect you,” John said.

Gilbert groaned. “See? First impressions are important.”

Hercules didn’t let go of him until he was able to stand on his feet. John just stayed there, his face unreadable.

“John knows how tough you are, Laf, so we will both protect you.”

“Hey!”

Hercules laughed, and even John smiled, though his eyes stayed sad. Gilbert wished he knew why Hercules’ friend looked so upset, but he did not pry. There would be time to know John Laurens better.

They got into Hercules’ car, and while they cleared the eight miles between the airport and Cayenne, Gilbert concentrated on breathing slowly and fighting a blinding headache. Was this how Thomas felt? Whatever was in their common genes it was starting to affect Gilbert too.

“Try to sleep, Laf,” Hercules said. “Just lie along the back seat.”

“Maybe a little water will help?” John said. 

Gilbert took the offered bottle and drank a bit before giving it back to John and lying down to rest. He didn’t wake up until they arrived at Hercules’ hotel.

“John and I share a suite here. It’s big enough for a third bed, unless you prefer to have your own bedroom?”

Gilbert felt something like pain at Hercules’ words, which he quickly dismissed. He had never been a jealous friend. What was wrong with him? John looked so vulnerable for a moment that Gilbert could feel himself unable to take his eyes off him.

He swayed on his feet.

“Easy,” Hercules said, keeping him upright. "Three beds, and that’s final. I don’t want you to be on your own until we know what is wrong.”

“I’m fine,” Gilbert said, cursing this new dizziness spell. "But I agree, we should share the suite if that's okay with John."

John's expression was warm when he spoke. "I don't mind at all."


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Alexander speak about Jefferson.

Thomas looked up from his work when he heard a knock on the door. He had no meetings today, and so he was checking Jem’s reports on the last cases he had taken. He was also waiting for Alexander’s report on the pro bono cases. It was amazing how much the young man would work. Sometimes he was already at the office when Thomas arrived, and stayed as late as possible. 

“Come in,” he said.

“Excuse me, Doctor Jeffers,” Alexander said. They had agreed on keeping their friendship out of the office for now. Thomas did not want anyone in Jeffers & Monroe to think that there was any sort of favoritism because Alexander was Gilbert’s friend. 

“What is it, Alexander?”

Alexander came in, balancing a stack of papers in his arms. Thomas quickly cleared his desk and took the papers from him. 

“Thank you, Thomas. I wasn’t going to break anything this time.”

Thomas laughed. “That’s because my desk is free of breakable things now.”

Alexander had managed to break a small hourglass already, while trying not to break a Newton’s Cradle. Thomas had moved that one to the cabinet behind his desk.

“Very funny. Here, I finished checking these cases, and I am positive we can win all of them.”

“Even the one where the abused young man is known for whoring to get drugs?”

“That doesn’t mean he can't be abused, you know?”

Thomas was taken aback by Alexander’s snappish tone. “I agree, Alexander. I just believe that the odds are against him. The offender is part of the Catholic Church, and they tend to protect their own.”

“To keep pedophiles from justice, you mean.”

“Is something wrong, Alexander?”

Alexander sighed. “No, sorry. I have been reading about Thomas Jefferson and his involvement with one of his slaves. I just cannot understand how a man so brilliant could be such a hypocrite when it came to slavery.”

Thomas leaned back in his chair. “I have been thinking about that too. I admire Jefferson when it comes to his political activity, his defense of freedom---”

“For white men.”

Thomas could not help but feel annoyed at Alexander’s constant interruptions, but he drew a deep breath and continued. “Yes. That is precisely what I cannot understand about him. Yes, he was a man of his time. Even Washington had slaves---”

“But Washington didn’t sleep with an underage slave---”

“Will you let me speak, Alexander?”

Alexander looked surprised, and then confused. Thomas had not mean to snap at him, but right now the younger man seemed to be as annoying as Hamilton apparently had been. 

Alexander stood. “I have to go.”

“Alexander, I didn’t mean to snap at you, but you aren’t letting me speak. I also think that Jefferson was wrong, and… What does this have to do with the case of that young man?”

“It has a lot to do with him, because he is part of a minority, and he’s suffered exclusion from the moment he set foot on America, and he’s only trying to survive!”

“How can we prove that he didn’t agree to have sex with that man if that’s his modus operandi to get the drugs?”

Alexander looked away. “We have to find a way.”

“And we will. Now can you please sit down and tell me your strategy? This is a difficult case, but if there is a way to get to the truth, I trust you to find it.”

Alexander nodded and sat down. “I didn’t mean to get overexcited. I believe that Jefferson was wrong about many things, but I understand his contribution to America’s freedom. I just get angry whenever I read about Sally Hemings.”

Thomas nodded, wondering why he felt something different, like pain and guilt. It was not his fault that his ancestor bedded an enslaved girl, and his late wife’s half-sister at that. Sometimes he could not understand what was going on inside his own mind.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and Thomas can't hide what they feel for each other anymore.

Alexander was back at his desk after working with Thomas through the pro bono cases. James Mason was going to take most of them, but Thomas had decided that Alexander should be in charge of two of them. It made him nervous and proud at the same time. He had worked all his life for this, and now Thomas had given him the opportunity to show his abilities. 

“Still here, Alexander?”

It was Mason. “I have to finish some work, Doctor Mason. I left four reports on your desk, but if there is something else you need me to do I’m staying here all night.”

Mason shook his head. “You did a good job, Alexander. We will speak about those cases tomorrow. Don’t stay here all night, though. We all need to sleep and rest from time to time.”

Alexander smiled. “I will try to finish this soon.”

Mason nodded. “Good night, Alexander.”

“Good night, Doctor Mason.”

Alexander continued working, determined to prepare himself for the cases and have a brilliant intervention. Mason would be there to watch him, and offer his assistance if needed. Alexander would have loved to see Thomas there, but his boss had another case. 

One day he would work with Thomas, Alexander mused. He would be there as Thomas’ assistant, and perhaps Thomas would allow him to intervene. He knew that would be difficult, as both James Monroe and Thomas were considered the best lawyers in New York and Virginia, but…

“Alexander, why are you still here?”

Alexander jumped in his seat. “What are *you* doing here, Thomas? I thought you were gone.”

Thomas smiled and sat across Alexander’s desk. “I asked first.”

Alexander gave him a look. “I need to finish this report.”

“When is it due?”

“In two days.”

“Then it’s time for you and me to go home.”

Alexander wanted to say that he still had work to do, but going home with Thomas… Well, going home at the same time as Thomas, maybe in his car… Still, he tried to resist the temptation. 

“Doctor Monroe wants this other report at noon.”

“You can come early and finish it. James asked me to check it for him, anyway.”

“What? Why?”

“Because he’s leaving New York at dawn. Family business, nothing to worry about. He’ll be back in two days. So, close your laptop and let me take you home.”

“Take me home?”

Thomas’ cheeks colored slightly. “I-I mean, take you to your home, unless you want to come to…”

“Yes?”

Thomas closed his eyes briefly. “I am sorry. I believe I am really tired today. I should have left earlier, and take you with me… I mean, home.”

Alexander’s heart was racing. “You can take me wherever you want…”

“I would like that…”

Thomas stood and offered his hand to Alexander, who promptly took it, reports and laptop forgotten. They locked eyes, and something inside Alexander stirred. A forgotten memory that was not possible, a warmth that he had always craved. Thomas moved closer and slowly placed a hand on Alexander’s face, his arm encircling his waist almost possessively. Alexander let him do and when Thomas placed his lips against his own, he opened up to it, body afire, mind whirling. 

Alexander was trembling, and the only reason that he was still standing was Thomas’ firm hold on him. Why was he feeling so overwhelmed? He had always wanted this, and Thomas' touch was warm and passionate, and the hands getting rid of the elastic band that held his hair sent shivers down Alexander’s spine.

“I want you, Alexander,” Thomas said against his lips. 

“Then take me. I am yours.”

Was he going too fast? Maybe. Did he care? Not at all. Alexander reached under Thomas’ shirt, his fingers searching for heated flesh. Thomas shuddered, and kissed him again. Somehow they were back in Thomas’ office, and Alexander was lying half-naked on the settee. 

“You are so beautiful,” Thomas whispered. 

“Not as beautiful as you.”

“Are you sure about this?”

“I have wanted this since the first time I saw you. I have been waiting for you, Thomas.”

Thomas eyes were dark with desire. They got rid of each other’s clothes between moans and kisses, and when Thomas reached down to prepare him, a silent question in his eyes, Alexander nodded and offered himself to the touch of the man who had filled his dreams since he could remember. It was as if he had known Thomas forever, which was strange, but for now all Alexander wanted was Thomas to take him, and find completion in his arms.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert remembers at last.

Gilbert woke up feeling nauseous. The room was dark, and he could see Hercules silhouette to the left, and John’s to the right. They were both asleep, so Gilbert carefully slid his feet to the carpeted floor and headed to the bathroom. He closed the door and looked at his face in the mirror. He looked pale, and his hair was lose. Hercules had taken the elastic band off, while John made sure that the bed was ready for him. 

And image of John taking the elastic band off Gilbert’s hair, eyes dark with desire, his own hair loose and flowing in curly waves around his face came to Gilbert’s mind.

“What is this?”

Gilbert felt dizzy, hands pressed against the wall, his body covered in cold sweat. More images came rushing like a mad flood. John sad because Alexander was going to get married. John in his arms in Gilbert’s bedroom. John leaving the room without saying good-bye. Hercules calming Gilbert and promising that he would find John. Gilbert looking for John too, and failing to find him. Hercules holding him while he cried. John coming back the next day…

“Laf? LAF!”

Gilbert pressed his hands to his temples, barely aware of the pounding on the door, more images coming to torment him. The night they said good-bye. The sweet love of Adrienne. The longing for John. The news about his death…

“Laf, look at me.”

Gilbert shook his head, trying to escape the arms that were holding him. He needed to escape, to find a place where he could mourn John’s death. He could not let Adrienne know about this. He felt so guilty, and so heartbroken…

“Laf?”

Gilbert reached blindly and a hand took his. Was he sitting on the floor? 

“John…?”

“Yes, Laf. It’s me, John. Open your eyes please.”

Gilbert opened his eyes, and looked at John, his dead lover. Was this another dream?

“Help me with him, John.”

“Why can he not remember me?”

Gilbert stiffened at the pain lacing John’s voice, and he pulled him into his arms, still sitting on the floor, Hercules holding him up.

“Is it really you?”

John was crying in his arms. “Yes…”

Gilbert sat upright, still holding John and trying to calm him. “Am I going mad, Herc?” 

“Not at all. Do you remember who you are?”

“I am… Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette…”

Hercules nodded. “Come on, stand up. John, calm down, please.”

John took a deep breath and moved back.He looked at Gilbert. “I feared you would never remember…”

“I would have fallen in love with you again,” Gilbert said, brushing John’s tears away. “How could I not recognize you?”

“You almost did…”

They finally stood up and Gilbert sat on his bed with John, holding him close. Hercules sat on his own bed. 

“How did this happen? I am still Gilbert Lafrère, and Thomas… Mon Dieu! Thomas is back too! And so is Alexander?”

“Yes, and you already know my brother James.”

“I think I need to lie down…” 

“Are you feeling dizzy again?”

Gilbert smiled at John. “No, yes… It’s just so much, and I have been so worried for Thomas… Herc,what about Thomas?”

“James remembers,” Hercules said. “He is keeping an eye on them, and on Peggy Schuyler. Yes, she is back too.”

“But why? Why are we all back?”

“Maybe life gave us a new chance?” John said, as if he feared that Gilbert didn’t want this.

Gilbert kissed John’s forehead. “That would be enough reason for me, Mon amour. I'm just trying to understand.”

John trembled, but when Gilbert ran his fingers through his hair, he slowly relaxed. Gilbert was suddenly aware of how shaken John looked, how fragile. Something was wrong with him, and a brief look at Hercules confirmed it.

“I believe we should have breakfast here,” Hercules said, “but for now you two lie down and rest.”

Gilbert nodded, and gently pulled John down on the bed with him. Hercules stood there, watching John’s reaction intently. Gilbert almost asked, but Hercules shook his head. John was resting his head on Gilbert’s shoulder, a hand clutching his T-shirt.

“Sleep,” Hercules said again. “I will call James, and then I will wake you up for breakfast. Thomas is fine, Gil. Just relax.”

Gilbert nodded, and closed his eyes. He was feeling completely drained, as if he had run all the way from New York to Cayenne. John was alive, Hercules remembered, and James would take good care of Thomas and Alexander.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James reflects on the reasons for their reincarnation while waiting for Hercules' call.

James was sitting at his office, waiting for his brother to call him. It was still strange to have two sets of memories, one where he had written the Bill of Rights and become the fourth President of the United States of America, and the other where he had grown up with his twin, becoming so close that when they both remembered his world almost fell apart.

Hercules, always the most down to earth of them, helped James through it all. They had remembered when they were thirteen years old, still living in Virginia. They had been camping in the fields with friends outside the city, and only Hercules’ calming voice had prevented James from panicking. Hercules had been as shaken, but he was so protective of James that some people believed he was the older twin. 

They had spoken all night in their tent, remembering their lives, the war, their families, their deaths. Hercules had had eight children with Elizabeth Sanders. James had adopted Dolley’s stepson, John. They had lived fruitful lives. Why had they returned to life?

James and Hercules decided not to tell their parents, but secretly visited Madison’s resting place at Madison’s Montpelier Estate. Two years later, while visiting New York with their parents, they had looked for Hercules Mulligan’s grave at Trinity Church.

It was not until they were both seventeen that they remembered why they had come, and knew what they had to do. James had been given a choice to return to life and have children. He would also be there for Thomas. As for Hercules, Alexander and others would also return to life, and he had been granted a new opportunity to be with them. 

They had vowed not to tell anyone, for there was another reason why they would be returning to life, something that would need them all when the time came. 

The sound of his cellphone shook James out of his musings. “Herc?”

“James, I have news.”

“Tell me.”

“Laf remembered.”

James sighed in relief. “I’m glad, but is he all right?”

“He is still shaken, but he is well enough. Something was blocking his memories, James. He saw John at the airport and passed out, and when he woke up he didn’t know who John was.”

“That must have been terrible for Laurens…”

“Yes, but he managed to keep his emotions in check. Laf doesn’t know anything about the rape, but he’s already realized that something is wrong with John.”

“It might be better to let Laurens tell Lafayette about it when he is ready. Are you going to return to New York soon?”

“I think so. Laf wanted to speak with the Wayampi and the Marron peoples, but I don’t think John is ready for that yet.”

“I agree. From what you’ve told me, it would be for the best to bring him back to America. Here he will have all the help he needs, and now Lafayette is with him, and so are you.”

Hercules said nothing. James knew that his twin still blamed himself for what happened to John, but Hercules had done all in his hands to find him. Nobody had told them that John would remember so fast, and escape the country. They had been too young when they remembered, and then they had simply lost track of him.

“How is Thomas?” Hercules finally asked. “Has he remembered? What about Alexander?”

“Wait.” James paused when Thomas knocked on his door. 

“Jem, we are almost ready for the meeting with James and Angela. Have you seen Alexander?”

“He is at his office. I will be there in ten minutes.”

“Are you speaking with Hercules? I have heard nothing of Gilbert since he left, and I am worried.”

“Gilbert is with Herc, don’t worry. He arrived late and slept in.”

Thomas looked relieved. “All right. Thank you.”

“He is gone, sorry for that.”

“I take it he doesn’t remember?”

“Not a clue. I have to leave you now, Herc. Please tell Gilbert to call Thomas when he can.”

“I will. Good-bye, brother.”

“Good-bye.”

James closed his eyes for a moment, glad that his health was better in this new life. He was not sickly, like he had been. He wondered if Thomas’ migraines would disappear when he remembered. He really hoped so. It was time for the meeting, so James gathered his papers and laptop, and headed to the meeting room.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Alexander have unexpected visitors.

Thomas closed the door of his office, and sat at his chair, leaning back as he fought a mounting headache. Gilbert had called him right after lunchtime, and he had sounded tired and out of sorts. Thomas knew his cousin enough to guess that something was going on, no matter Gilbert’s assurances that he was all right. Something had happened to him, Thomas knew, and he was wondering if he should fly to Guiana in the next plane.

There was a knock on the door. 

“Come in, Alexander.”

Alexander opened the door. “How did you know it was me?”

Thomas smiled. “I just guessed.”

Alexander grinned and closed the door. “Do you have any other abilities I don’t know about, Thomas?”

The memory of the last night came to Thomas’ mind, and his headache seemed to give him pause. He had taken Alexander in this very same office, and then they had headed to Thomas’ house, where they had given into their passion once again. 

“You will have to stay all night to know,” Thomas said. 

“I might…”

Thomas realized that he was falling in love with Alexander, and it felt so right that it scared him. After his fiancée died, Thomas had decided that he would not fall in love again. It had been too painful. Love was too painful to fall for its sweetness once again.

Yet Alexander was here, and all Thomas wanted was to take him in his arms and kiss him deeply until he lost all sense of reality. Alexander came around the desk and kissed him hungrily, his ponytail undone when Thomas ran his fingers through the soft dark-brown hair. They never heard the knock on the door, only the gasp that followed bringing them back to reality. 

Alexander moved away, and Thomas tried to smooth his hair as they both looked at the newcomer. It was a tall young man with light-brown hair and blue eyes. When he spoke, it was with a distinctive English accent.

“I need your services, good men,” he said. “I am George the Third, King of the United Kingdom, and I need to regain my crown.”

Thomas stood, wondering if he should call for security. The man seemed to be harmless, and it would be easy for him and Alexander to contain him if needed be. 

“Have you come alone, Mister…”

“You mean to say, Your Grace. That is the proper treatment---”

“Here you are, Jory!”

The mad man, Jory, whirled around, anger clear in his tone. “How many times I have to tell you not to call me that?”

“My name is Aaron Burke,” said the man, his eyes going from Thomas to Alexander. “I am sorry that George intruded like this in your office. Jory… George, please come with me.”

Jory’s expression softened. “I need to go back to my country, Aaron.”

“I know. Just come with me, and I promise I will help you go back to Britain.”

Jory finally agreed, and after sending an apologetic look in Thomas’ and Alexander’s direction, Burke managed to take Jory with him.

“What was that about?”

“I have no idea, Alexander.”

“That Jory guy is insane, but he speaks with a very regal English accent.”

Thomas shrugged. “Maybe he is from England. I will have to call security so they are more careful from now on. It could have been someone with a gun… Alexander?”

Alexander was still as a statue, a hand on his eyes, the other on his stomach. “I can’t see well, and I can't feel my legs,” he whispered, before he fell in Thomas’ arms, unconscious. 

"Alexander!" Thomas picked him up. "Alexander, please!"

"What happened?" It was James Monroe. “I heard shouting. What’s wrong with him?”

"I don't know... We had visitors... He just passed out." Thomas rested Alexander on the settee.

Penny came in. "Do you wish me to call an ambulance, Doctor Jeffers?"

"T-Thomas...?"

"Wait, Penny... Alexander?"

"What happened? Doctor Monroe..."

"How are you feeling, Alexander?"

"As if someone shot me..."

"Have you eaten at all today?"

Alexander shook his head, and the world spiraled around him. He grabbed Thomas' hand.

"Penny, please order something to eat for Mister Hamel," James Monroe said. "I have a meeting with Angela and a client. Will you two be all right?"

Thomas nodded. "Thank you, James."

"Don't mention it."

"Alexander, what happened? You were all right until those guys came barging into my office. The one named Burke looked at you as if he had seen a ghost."

"He did?” Alexander looked confused. “I didn't notice. I think I need more coffee." 

"No more coffee for you until you have a proper breakfast."

Alexander smiled. "That would be brunch, I think."

Thomas frowned.

"All right, I'm sorry. I woke up late and rushed here. I didn't want to be late."

"Next time you will stay at my house, and I will wake you up and feed you before coming to work."


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James meets with Peggy. 
> 
> Last chapter. There will be a sequel.

Two months had passed since King George and Aaron Burr came to Jeffers & Monroe; two months since Alexander collapsed in Thomas' arms. James had been otherwise occupied, but after learning about the events of midmorning he had found Burr and King George and spoken to Aaron. James hadn’t known that they would reincarnate too, and though he could see why Burr would want another opportunity at life, why had King George, Jory Saxon now, reincarnated too?

_“I met Jory in England,” Burr had said. “He was studying at Oxford, and we became good friends. He came with me to America, and that’s when he started to remember who he had been in the past.”_

_“But why would you bring him to America, of all places?”_

_Burr had shrugged. “He wanted to come. Is Alexander all right? Does he remember?”_

_“No, so please make sure that Jory doesn’t look for him and Thomas again.”_

_Burr nodded._

_“So why did you come back?”_

_“Redemption.”_

Hercules had returned from Cayenne with Gilbert and John, and they had all settled in New York, careful not to trigger any reaction from Thomas or Alexander. Hercules had believed that seeing John again might do the trick, but Alexander had simply stared at him for a long time and then smiled and offered his friendship.

James hoped that they would remember soon, but he was very aware that it could not be forced. He was having problems of his own right now.

“Hello there!”

It was Margaret. She had insisted on meeting with him at one of the cafes near the office. She wanted to interview him about a couple of cases he had successfully defended. She had interviewed Thomas and James Monroe too, and of course, Angela, her sister. 

“Hello, Margaret.”

Margaret smiled and kissed his cheek. “I am so glad you’ve never called me Peggy. I hate that name. It makes me think that I’m not me.”

James smiled. “You have always been Margaret to me.”

It was true. James had never thought of Hamilton’s sister-in-law as Peggy. There was a difference now, though. Back then she had been merely an acquaintance. Now he was falling in love with her, and she seemed to feel something for him. It was a hopeless love, though. Once Margaret remembered, she would think differently. There was also the fact that James knew everything. He had to fight his feelings. He simply could not allow anything to happen between them.


End file.
